Eternal Memories
by Mela-cham
Summary: Cansada da aproximação de Ichigo e Rukia, Orihime decide recusar a existência da shinigami na vida do Kurosaki. Mas como evitar que Ichigo volte ao passado para consertar tudo que foi alterado? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 01 –**

Ela observava a dupla com os olhos demonstrando irritação. Não gostava de ver o modo como _ele _olhava para a outra. E não gostava de como aquela garota retribuía.

O sinal tocou, mas Inoue Orihime demorou a desviar o olhar do local onde Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia estavam sentados, com o ruivo inclinado para a morena, explicando alguma coisa sobre o assunto exposto no quadro-negro. Apenas quando os dois começaram a recolher seu material Inoue fez o mesmo.

-Inoue. – A ruiva fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela pessoa. Mas controlou-se e se virou com sua costumeira cara alegre.

-Sim, Kuchiki-san? – Orihime respondeu ao chamado com a voz alegre.

-O Ichigo pediu pra te devolver. – Rukia entregou um livro revirando os olhos. – Não sei quando aquele idiota vai parar de me fazer de empregada.

"Como ela pode falar assim?" Inoue pensou com raiva. "Eu faria de tudo para poder estar ao lado do Kurosaki-kun, e fazer tudo que ele me pedisse."

-Tudo bem, Kuchiki-san. – A ruiva apanhou o livro e guardou na mochila cantarolando. – O que vai fazer nesse final de semana?

-Ichigo me falou de um festival que vai acontecer. – A Kuchiki ajeitou a bolsa com os livros em seu ombro, parecia agradavelmente nervosa. – Ele vai me levar.

Inoue precisou de todo seu alto controle para evitar usar seu "Koten Zanshun" e partir a shinigami a sua frente ao meio. Aquele festival... era no dia 14 de fevereiro. Mesmo nutrindo sentimentos assassinos para com a Kuchiki, Orihime sustentou seu sorriso e amabilidade.

-Espero que se divirtam. – A ruiva se sentiu tentada a contar o significado daquela data, daquele festival. Era óbvio que o seu Kurosaki-kun estava se aproveitando da ignorância da morena para levá-la em um encontro.

-Você não vai? – A morena pareceu confusa. Sabia que a jovem a sua frente adorava festivais.

-Ah, não, não tenho um acompanhante. – Foi uma suave indireta para que a shinigami percebesse que era um evento para casais.

-Ah, que pena. – A resposta de Rukia confundiu Orihime, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, ouviram um chamado da porta.

-Anda, nanica, já é hora de ir pra casa! – Era Ichigo, com uma expressão impaciente.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Rukia, que cerrou a mão na altura do queixo.

-Cale a boca, cenoura super-desenvolvida! – A Kuchiki gritou de volta, para o desagrado de Inoue. – Até depois, Inoue.

E Inoue ficou ali, observando Rukia ir irritada até o substituto de shinigami e aplicar-lhe um sonoro cascudo. O desagrado de Orihime aumentou.

"A Kuchiki-san não merece o Kurosaki-kun." A ruiva apertou a alça de sua bolsa com força. "Ela não é gentil com ele. Não faz nada por ele. A única coisa que ela faz é trazer problemas. Eu achava que o fato dela ter mudado o mundo do Kurosaki-kun era bom. Mas não é. É ruim. Eu queria que a Kuchiki-san nunca tivesse surgido na vida do Kurosaki-kun."

~X~

Ichigo se aproveitou do fato de Rukia estar confortavelmente no sofá da sala para subir até seu quarto e fuçar no fundo falso do seu guarda-roupa. Não queria que ninguém achasse aquela caixinha. Pelo menos não antes daquele fim de semana, quando aquela caixa fosse para as mãos de Kuchiki Rukia.

Ele a abriu pela milionésima vez, desde que a comprara na segunda-feira. Dentro tinha um delicado colar de prata, e o pingente era uma singela lua minguante de ouro branco. O Kurosaki mal via a hora de ver aquele colar no pescoço de Rukia. Só havia um detalhe a ser considerado...

-Como é que eu vou dar isso a ela? – Ichigo gemeu frustrado.

~X~

-Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Ayame, Shun'ō, Tsubaki. – Orihime os chamou enquanto se sentava numa das almofadas da sua casa.

-Sim, Orihime-chan? – Ayame se adiantou. Como sempre, era ela a porta-voz do grupo. – Como podemos ajudá-la?

-Ah, eu só quero saber mais dos meus poderes. – A adolescente disse agradável. – Tenho que aprender a usar vocês melhor, não é? – Ela sorriu um estranho sorriso. Seria... malícia?

-O que quer saber, mulher? – Tsubaki disse irritado.

-Só estava me lembrando de que me disseram que eu posso rejeitar qualquer coisa. – Inoue aproximou o rosto, para sussurrar para suas fadinhas. – Eu poderia... rejeitar uma pessoa?

-Mas é claro, sua humana idiota. – Tsubaki puxou uma mecha do cabelo vermelho, fazendo a jovem gemer de dor. – Eu não te disse que era esse o meu poder?

-Não, não é isso. – Orihime tinha pensado bem. Não podia simplesmente matar Rukia. Tinha que fazê-la nunca existir na vida deles. – Quero rejeitar o fato da aparição de uma pessoa.

-Como assim, Orihime-chan? – Ayame pendeu a cabeça loira pro lado, confusa.

-Há uma pessoa, que apenas trás confusão. – A ruiva disse séria. – Seria melhor para todos, até para ela, que ela nunca tivesse aparecido.

-Orihime-chan, isso é algo muito sério. – Ayame se encolheu. – Mas nascemos para protegê-la e servi-la. Faremos o que nos pede.

-Me digam o que tenho que fazer.

~X~

Rukia estava saindo da casa dos Kurosaki com o máximo de descrição. Não queria Ichigo fazendo perguntas. Por que? Por que o destino da Kuchiki era uma loja de roupas, onde ela ambicionava um lindo kimono azul. Sentia-se idiota por estar se deslocando para comprar uma roupa nova apenas para sair com o Kurosaki, mas... quando viu já estava indo.

-Você só quer uma roupa nova para o festival, Rukia. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma. – Não tem nada haver com o Ichigo.

A morena recitava isso para si mesma quando sentiu uma reiatsu conhecida se aproximando. Virou-se surpresa.

-Inoue?

-Olá, Kuchiki-san? – Orihime disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Onde está indo?

-Ah, eu... – Rukia tentou não corar. – Só sai pra me distrair mesmo.

-Entendo. – A ruiva sorria estranhamente, e a Kuchiki notou. – Kuchiki-san, será que eu poderia lhe mostrar uma coisa?

-O que? – Foi a resposta da nobre.

-Eu estava treinando e... – E o sorriso se ampliou, indicando o sentimento por trás dele. Triunfo. – E consegui desenvolver um novo golpe!

-Que bom, Inoue! – Rukia disse mais aliviada. Sentiu algo estranho por sua amiga estar daquela maneira, mas depois de ouvir o motivo, aquela reação era natural.

-Eu estou ansiosa para mostrar a alguém, pode vir comigo? – Orihime pegou os ombros da pequena shinigami, os olhos escuros brilhando em expectativa e súplica. – É rápido.

-Claro. – A Kuchiki disse sorrindo maternalmente, sem nem saber que por dentro, Orihime estava se queimando de raiva daquele sorriso.

-Tem um lugar por aqui que não passa muita gente. – Inoue disse dando pulinhos de alegria. – É melhor não chamarmos atenção desnecessária, né?

~X~

Elas estavam no centro de um ferro velho. Havia carros antigos por todos os lados. Pedaços de metal, pneus, tudo em uma enorme bagunça.

-Esse golpe que você desenvolveu é ataque ou defesa, Inoue? – Rukia perguntou em um dado momento.

-Um pouco dos dois. – A estudante, de costas para a shinigami, sorriu maldosa. – Para defender meu futuro, eu tenho que atacar o passado.

-Como? – A Kuchiki imediatamente ficou tensa. O que estava acontecendo com sua amiga?

-Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Ayame, Shun'ō, Tsubaki. – Inoue Orihime se virou, com suas fadinhas a sua volta, brilhando energicamente. Sua força estava no seu coração. E a estudante queria com todo seu coração fazer aquilo.

-Inoue... – Rukia arregalou os brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Você só trouxe problemas. – Orihime disse com desprezo. – Para o Kurosaki-kun e para mim. Se você não existisse, ele seria meu. Mas, consertarei isso.

E todas as fadinhas avançaram para a Kuchiki, perfurando-a. A morena caiu de joelhos, as mãos na cabeça, gritando de dor.

E ela não era a única. Por toda a cidade, todo e qualquer um que tivera contato com ela, mesmo que por um segundo, caiu da mesma maneira. Quanto maior a proximidade, maior a dor.

~X~

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Ichigo rolava no chão com as mãos na cabeça. Parecia que algo estava sendo puxado dalí. E ele não queria.

-RUKIA! – Ele gritou. Sim, era ela que estava sendo arrancada.

E ele não podia deixar.

-Rukia! – O ruivo continuava a chamar por ela, rastejando até a escada. Queria ir até seu quarto, e verificar se ela estava bem.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com sua Rukia, e ele não permitiria nada machucá-la.

Então ele sentiu a reiatsu dela aumentar. Estava perto dali, mas ainda fora da casa. E com sua cabeça doendo, seria complicado chegar lá.

Mas isso não importou para o Kurosaki. Usando das forças que não tinha, saiu correndo, ignorando a dor que parecia que iria explodir sua mente.

~X~

-Inoue, pare com isso! – A Kuchiki pediu em um grito.

A estudante apenas riu de lado. Mas sua expressão mudou quando viu a nobre apontar a mão espalmada para ela.

-Hadou nº31: Shakkahou! – Uma bola vermelha foi lançada e explodiu aos pés de Inoue, que não teve outra opção a não ser saltar para o lado.

Rukia se viu livre do golpe que Orihime tão cruelmente lhe aplicara. As seis fadinhas voltaram a voar perto de Inoue, que olhava para a shinigami com ódio.

Quando Inoue Orihime se transformara naquilo?

Mas Rukia pensaria naquilo depois. Agora tinha que se concentrar.

-Inoue, desista. – A Kuchiki pediu com a voz persuasiva e calma.

-Por quê? Acha que não tenho chances? – Orihime se levantou, sorrindo de um jeito que não era o seu. – Eu deveria dizer isso a você, Kuchiki-san.

-Eu não vou te machucar. – A nobre disse no mesmo tom de antes, sem se deixar abalar.

-Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – Inoue sacudiu a poeira das roupas, sem deixar de fitar Rukia com seu olhar cruel e malicioso.

-Desintegre-se, cão negro de Rondanini. Olhe para si mesmo em terror e rasgue sua própria garganta. Bakudou nº 9: Geki! – Rukia recitou o encantamento rapidamente, na tentativa de imobilizar a amiga, se é que ainda poderia chamá-la assim.

-Santen Kesshun, eu rejeito! – A estudante foi igualmente rápida. – Koten Zanshun, eu rejeito! – Ela prosseguiu com seu ataque.

-Bakudou nº8: Seki! – Um escudo surgiu, e Rukia olhou triste para Inoue.

As duas se encararam por um segundo. Rukia, triste. Orihime, com raiva. Mas essa troca de olhares foi quebrada pela chegada de mais alguém.

-Rukia! – Ichigo chamou. – O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-Kurosaki-kun... – Inoue sussurrou com mágoa. Por que ele só tinha olhos para quem não sabia amá-lo?

-Ichigo! – A Kuchiki se virou. – Está tudo sob controle, vai ficar tudo bem.

-O que aconteceu? - O Kurosaki perguntou, mas o que aconteceu no instante seguinte explicou tudo.

Duas das fadinhas voltaram a atingir Rukia, aproveitando-se de sua distração com o substituto de shinigami. Ela caiu de joelhos outra vez, quase enlouquecendo de dor.

-Inoue! – Ele gritou. – Pare com isso!

-Ma faça parar. – A adolescente disse sem emoção.

-Não me provoque! – Ichigo tirou sua insígnia do bolso e batendo-a no peito, transformou em shinigami.

-Se quer que eu pare, me obrigue a isso. – Inoue não parecia estar viva. Parecia apenas repetir palavras automáticas, como um robô.

O Kurosaki avançou. Não podia deixar Rukia sofrendo. E poderia apenas imobilizá-la. A garota ergueu seu escudo, mas Ichigo sabia que não era páreo para a força espiritual dele. Mas assim que ele tocou o escudo...

-Shinten Koushun, eu rejeito. – Orihime sussurrou. E o escudo explodiu, surpreendo o ruivo que foi jogado para trás e bateu com a cabeça do chão, inconsciente.

-Ichigo! – Rukia, mesmo sofrendo com a dor, preocupou-se por seu nakama.

Uma a uma, três fadinhas voltaram a atingir a Kuchiki com tudo. Inoue se aproximou com Tsubaki voando a sua volta.

-Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-san. – Orihime disse serena. – Ele ficará bem agora. Ele ficará comigo.

Tsubaki foi lançado, e Rukia caiu no chão, quase sem sentidos.

-Adeus, Kuchiki Rukia. – Foi a última coisa que a shinigami ouviu antes de desmaiar.

**- Fim do Primeiro Capítulo –**

_Sim, isso não tá lá essas coisas. (: Mas eu gos__taria de reviews mesmo assim. São permitidos reviews anônimas, então mesmo que você não tenha conta, deixe uma e me faça feliz! :D_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 02 –**

Inoue estava ajoelhada ao lado de Ichigo enquanto a redoma o encobria, curando qualquer lesão que pudesse ter lhe ocorrido. Seu olhar era um misto de adoração e culpa. Não queria ter tido que lutar com ele...

-Me desculpe, Kurosaki-kun. – Ela sussurrou. – Mas foi necessário. Para seu bem. Nosso bem. – Com a bochechas queimando, Orihime pegou uma das mãos masculinas entre as suas.

-Não se preocupe, Orihime-sama. – Uma voz chiada e rouca soou atrás dela. – A partir de agora irá ficar tudo bem

-Maru-chan! – Ela se virou. – Por que está aqui? Devia ter ficado em casa.

Maru era o apelido que ela havia dado àquela estranha criaturinha que vinha abrigando a alguns meses. O corpo de cachorrinho, mas o rosto... era definitivamente uma máscara hollow, composta de várias listras horizontais.

-Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com a Orihime-sama. – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. – Como ele se machucou?

-Kurosaki-kun tentou me impedir de recusar a existência da Kuchiki-san. – A estudante disse sem esconder sua mágoa. – Mas eu não entendo, Maru-chan. Por que ela é tão importante assim pra ele?

-Certas coisas não se entendem, Orihime-sama. – O cachorro-hollow disse coçando atrás do pescoço com uma das patas traseiras. – Mas agora tudo está em seu lugar.

-Mas... e a Kuchiki-san? – A realidade do que tinha feito parecia ter caído com força em cima de Inoue. Em cada palavra se notava seu desespero. – O que vai ser dela? Ela não vai mais existir? Ela não merece...

-Orihime-sama. – Maru chamou com a voz ficando mais grave.

Inoue Orihime encarou os olhos vermelhos do hollow.

O brilho dos olhos cinzentos da jovem sumiu. A íris escureceu, tornando-se um preto opaco. Ela soltou a mão de Ichigo. Parecia estar morta. Até mesmo sua respiração fora interrompida.

-Humana. – O hollow disse com a voz infinitamente mais grave. – Não voltarás a trás. Deixará a shinigami no esquecimento. Não devolverás os poderes do outro humano. Tudo permanecerá dessa forma.

E os olhos de Inoue voltaram ao normal.

-Sim, Maru-chan? – Ela disse sem saber o que tinha acontecido segundos antes, e nem notar que tinha largado a mão do Kurosaki.

-Por ora é melhor assim. – Ele disse com a voz voltando ao tom rouco e chiado. – Depois... quando tudo for como tem que ser, você pode trazê-la de volta, se for seu desejo, embora eu não aconselhasse isso. Kuchiki-san só fez mal.

-Eu sei. – Orihime disse séria. – Kuchiki-san nunca mais vai trazer tristeza ao Kurosaki-kun.

~X~

Ichigo acordou horas depois, já em sua casa. Levantou-se do sofá onde estivera dormindo. E ele nem sabia como havia parado ali. Sua cabeça latejava.

-Droga. – Ele apertou a cabeça com as duas mãos. – Essa maldita semana de provas tá me matando.

Capengando, ele foi até a cozinha, a encontrando no mais completo caos. Em cima da mesa, uma torta do que parecia ser morango, feijão e pimenta.

-Mas o que? – O Kurosaki olhou a mistura com um certo nojo. – Mas que merda é essa? Yuzu!

Mas assim que pronunciou o nome de sua irmã mais nova, a dor em sua cabeça piorou barbaramente. Flashs de momentos que passou com a pequena menina loira.

-Yuzu... – Ichigo pronunciou para si mesmo, um ar de estranheza no rosto. – Ah, Yuzu! – Ele finalmente pareceu se lembrar de algo doloroso.

Caiu em uma cadeira, e apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos, escondeu o rosto nas mãos. A memória de sua família completamente ensangüentada veio a sua mente com toda a força. Barbaramente assassinados, fora tudo que a polícia conseguira dizer. Não havia pista de quem tinha feito aquilo.

"Como eu fui esquecer que minha família morreu?" O Kurosaki se perguntou em pensamento. "Por que eu tenho esperanças que eles voltem?"

Com impaciência, ele se levantou, criticando a si próprio por sua infantilidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou a torta no lixo. Apesar de que a morte não lhe fosse algo repugnante, não queria morrer sem antes saber o que tinha acontecido realmente com sua preciosa família.

Pegou um casaco no cabide, e quando ia saindo, reparou que suas roupas estavam cobertas de poeira.

-Mas o q...? – Ele não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

Ichigo bateu com as mãos nas calças, tentando tirar a poeira. Não seria aquilo que iria lhe impedir de sair e espairecer.

Depois de algumas voltas pela cidade, a sensação de que algo estava errado crescia cada vez mais. Achava estranho andar por todos aqueles lugares sozinho. Mas ele nunca fora de sair com os amigos. Mas isso não lhe impedia de segundo sim e outro também, de ficar olhando para o lado, como se esperasse que tivesse alguém ali.

E o fato de não ter lhe dava um aperto na garganta.

Tinha algo faltando. Algo além de sua família.

Algo... essencial.

-Mas o que? – Ele se forçou a lembrar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi piorar sua dor de cabeça.

O ruivo foi até a beira do rio, e sentando-se na grama, pôs a cabeça para funcionar. O que poderia estar faltando? O que ele necessitava tão desesperadamente? E por que ele tinha aquela certeza de que assim que recuperasse aquilo, tudo ficaria bem?

-Pense, Ichigo... – O Kurosaki sussurrou pra si mesmo.

E soltou um berro de dor, quando flashs bombardearam sua mente. Coisas sem sentido.

Uma alta torre branca.

Um mostrengo horroroso.

Um pequeno vulto caindo no chão se esvaindo em sangue.

E um par de olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas.

Ichigo segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, para tentar conter a dor. Estava insuportável. Quando as imagens pararam, ele caiu pro lado arquejando.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou-se ofegante. – De quem eram... aqueles olhos.

Ele sabia que ninguém que conhecia tinha olhos naquele tom de azul-violeta. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que sabia lê-los e desvendar tudo que havia por detrás dele.

Mas onde os tinha visto?

-Kurosaki-kun! – Ele ouviu um grito conhecido. Virou-se e acenando para ele a alguns metros de distância, estava Inoue Orihime.

-Inoue? – Ichigo se levantou perguntando em tom de surpresa. Nunca fora de conversar muito com ela...

-Olá, Kurosaki-kun, o que faz aqui a essa hora? – Orihime perguntou amável.

-Nada. – Foi a resposta educada, porém fria.

-Ah. – A estudante se retraiu. Se magoara com o tom de seu adorado Kurosaki-kun. Ele falava como se nem a conhecesse direito.

Então, em um segundo ela entendeu. Como Rukia nunca existira na vida dele, todos seus momentos juntos foram apagados junto com as lembranças da shinigami.

-Desculpe ter incomodado, eu só... fiquei preocupada em vê-lo sozinho. – Com uma meia reverência completou seu pedido de desculpas.

-Não precisa se preocupar. – O Kurosaki continuou no tom distante de antes. – Não sou o primeiro e nem o último ser que ficara sem família.

Mas um clarão surgiu na mente da jovem. Como Rukia nunca existira na vida de Ichigo, ele nunca se transformara em shinigami, então nunca a salvou.

-Eu... só quero que saiba que se precisar... – Inoue hesitava, sem jeito. – Pode contar comigo. – E terminou fazendo uma profunda reverência.

-Obrigado. – O ruivo fez um meneio com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando a estudante com seus pensamentos em pânico.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – Ela sussurrou pra si mesma.

~X~

O ruivo voltava pra casa, a noite já caindo. Olhou para o céu, e quando a lua cheia surgiu, uma onda de saudade o dominou. E não era saudade de alguém de sua família, embora sentisse falta de todos. Era saudade de alguma outra coisa, infinitamente necessária.

-Mas o que é? – Ele se perguntou chutando uma pedra com força. E a pedra bateu na parede de uma joalheria.

Distraído, Ichigo fez com que seus olhos castanhos passeassem pela vitrine, sem prestar atenção em nada realmente.

A mudança se fez quando viu aquele colar.

Era de prata, e o pingente era uma mimosa lua minguante de ouro branco. Ele já havia visto aquele colar... Sua cabeça voltou a latejar, mas ele tentou pensar apesar da dor.

"Eu não comprei isso?" O Kurosaki pensou ao mesmo tempo que um flash dele próprio observando o colar na vitrine o fez se alarmar. "Droga, eu ainda não comprei?" E sem pensar mais ele entrou na loja, com um único pensamento em sua mente: era imprescindível que ele comprasse aquele colar.

-Boa noite. – A balconista sorriu ao atendê-lo, mas forçando a memória, percebeu algo. – Já nos conhecemos?

O Kurosaki apertou a ponte do nariz com força, tentando controlar a dor de cabeça e encontrar a resposta em suas memórias.

-Eu... – O ruivo hesitou. E depois soltou a resposta que lhe pareceu mais lógica. – acho que já vim aqui pesquisar preços.

A balconista sorriu, lembrando-se de que já vira o adolescente olhando o colar na vitrine outras vezes.

-Eu já trarei o colar. – A moça sorriu se retirando por alguns instantes, retornando com uma caixinha contendo a jóia. – Aqui está. – E lhe entregou a mercadoria.

-Obrigado. – O Kurosaki agradeceu efetuando o pagamento. – Nem acredito que quase me esqueço de comprar isto.

-Ah, é normal! – A balconista disse com ar de quem entendia dessas coisas. – O primeiro dia dos namorados em casal é sempre assim, ás vezes esquecemos.

E sem um motivo aparente, Ichigo corou. Fez uma reverência em agradecimento e saiu dali.

"Mas por que eu precisava comprar isso?" Ele se perguntou voltando pra casa, sentindo a caixa no bolso interno de seu casaco. "Eu estou... apaixonado."

E ele não sabia por que, mas sentia que aquela afirmação não era verdadeira.

~X~

-Maru-chan, eu matei a família do Kurosaki-kun, eu matei a família do Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue dizia alucinadas, suas mãos perdidas entre seus longos fios acobreados. Ela era somente desespero.

-Calma, Orihime-sama! – O cachorro-hollow pedia exasperado.

-COMO POSSO ME ACALMAR? – A estudante bateu os punhos na mesinha que ficava em sua sala de estar. – KUROSAKI-KUN ESTÁ TRISTE, POR MINHA CULPA!

-Não, Orihime-sama! – Maru se aproximou cauteloso. – Você é a única que pode iluminar a vida do Kurosaki-kun. A culpa do que aconteceu foi dos shinigamis que não chegaram a tempo. Você foi muito generosa em fazer o que fez.

-Mas, Maru-chan... – Orihime prosseguia chorosa, mas as palavras do Hollow a acalmava aos poucos. – Agora o Kurosaki-kun está sozinho...

-Não, Orihime-sama. Ele tem a você, agora. – Maru sentou-se em cima das patas traseiras. – Mas se lhe faz tanto mal assim, pense em implantar na mente do Kurosaki-kun o fato de que vocês já namoram. Assim ele não ficará sozinho.

-Não. – A jovem foi rápida. – Eu quero que o Kurosaki-kun venha se declarar! Será o momento mais especial da minha vida, e não abrirei mão dele.

-É compreensível, Orihime-sama. – O cachorro inclinou a cabeça de lado e começou a abanar o rabo, sua forma de sorrir. – Kurosaki-kun tem sorte de ser amado por alguém como a Orihime-sama.

E Inoue ficou tão feliz com aquela frase que nem notou a malícia nos olhos do hollow.

~X~

Ichigo entrou em seu quarto e após tirar o embrulho do colar do bolso, jogou o casaco em cima da cama sem cerimônia. Escondeu a caixa por debaixo da camisa, e automaticamente, deu três batidas na porta de seu armário e esperou.

-Heim? – Ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo. – Mas como assim?

Ele estava esperando o que?

Abriu a porta do armário e constatou o que já esperava: não havia nada além de roupas lá dentro. Mas por que seu coração se apertara de dor?

Sem controlar seus atos, passou a mão no futon reserva que ele sempre mantia lá dentro. Mas por que estava fazendo aquilo? Por que aquele surto de saudade só de olhar para o guarda-roupas vazio? E por que e para quem ele comprara aquele colar?

-Nada disso faz sentido. – Sussurrou ao pegar a caixa com o colar e abri-la.

E então sua cabeça doeu mais forte que nunca.

O som surdo de seus joelhos batendo no chão mal foi ouvido, já que ele gritava com todas as suas forças, sua cabeça explodindo.

"_NÃO SE MOVA! Nem tente dar mais um passo. E não venha atrás de mim. Senão eu... Senão eu... não o perdoarei!"_

"_Do que tem medo? Chad foi derrotado. Inoue foi derrotada. E daí? Você é do tipo que perde a coragem perante a primeira dificuldade? Tem medo da derrota? Tem medo de não poder proteger seus amigos? Ou tem medo do hollow dentro de você? Se tem medo da derrota, então fique mais forte. Se acha que não pode proteger seus amigos, então fique mais forte e jure que irá sempre protegê-los! Se tem medo do seu hollow interior, então fique ainda mais forte para que possa superá-lo. Mesmo que você não acredite em mais ninguém, acredite em si mesmo e exploda!"_

"_Não me olhe com essa cara culpada. Eu não sou tão fraca a ponto de precisar de você pra me proteger."_

"_O Ichigo que vive em meu coração faria exatamente isso!"_

"_Me dê a espada, shinigami!"_

"_Não me chamo shinigami. Me chamo Kuchiki..."_

-RUKIA! – Foi o longo e desesperado grito de Kurosaki Ichigo para a noite iluminada pela lua cheia.

**- Fim do segundo capítulo -**

_E ai está mais um capítulo, recém saído do forno! ^^/ Ou do Word, se preferem uma linguagem menos metafórica. As frases em itálico no meio do capítulo foram retiradas dos episódios 17, 115, 122 e 01, nessa ordem. E por favor, não me peçam pra dizer o número dos capítulos do mangá por que eu não lembro O_O._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a todos a que leram, e principalmente a quem comentou: _**Mi Yuuki x, NandaKuchiki, ****Ana Paula, MakeMeMad e Beatriz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 03 -**

Inoue estava em sua cozinha, lavando a louça suja com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Estava triste por a família do Kurosaki-kun ter sumido. Mas como Maru dissera, agora o Kurosaki-kun tinha a ela. E ela cuidaria muito bem dele.

"De um jeito que a Kuchiki-san nunca cuidou." Foi o pensamento risonho da estudante.

Louça limpa, seca e guardada, ela foi rumo a sala, na intenção de ler seu livro de receitas, se perguntando se o Kurosaki-kun gostara da torta que ela deixara na casa dele, depois de levá-lo pra lá após curá-lo.

O telefone tocou e ela soltou um pequeno gemido. Com certeza era Tatsuki, era a única que lhe ligava. Mas agora não queria falar com a amiga. Queria apenas ficar sonhando com seu príncipe ruivo. Mas se não atendesse, com certeza ela iria até ali.

Mas ao olhar o visor do celular, seu coração disparou.

-É o Kurosaki-kun! - Sussurrou levando a mão ao peito, tentando conter as batidas do seu coração. Respirou fundo, e sorrindo, atendeu alegre. - Alô?

-Inoue? - Ichigo chamou hesitante. - É o Kurosaki.

-Sou eu, Kurosaki-kun. - Os olhos escuros da jovem brilharam de emoção.

-É, Inoue... Eu... - Ele dizia pausadamente, medindo cada palavra.

"O Kurosaki-kun está envergonhado?" E as bochechas da estudante queimaram com aquela idéia. "Que fofo, não deve ter ligado pra nenhuma garota na vida. Eu sou a primeira." E ela sentiu que podia chorar de emoção.

-Inoue, eu queria pedir desculpas. - O ruivo dizia de uma forma que parecia ser de constrangimento. - Fui muito grosso com você hoje, não é?

-Não, Kurosaki-kun. - Orihime se apressou em corrigi-lo. - Fui inconveniente, eu que devo desculpas.

-Não, você só tentou me ajudar. - Foi a vez de Ichigo de cortá-la. - Eu queria saber se...

-Se...? - Ela agarrou o celular com as duas mãos, segurando-o bem firme na orelha, como se temesse perder alguma palavra. Mordia o lábio inferior, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso de felicidade.

-Inoue, você quer ir comigo ao shopping amanhã? - O Kurosaki perguntou de uma vez.

-É claro que quero, Kurosaki-kun! - Ela se apressou em responder.

-Me-mesmo? - O adolescente parecia surpreso. - Então eu passo pra te pegar que horas?

-Gosto de ir ao shopping de manhã. - Orihime deitou-se em meio as almofadas e começou a tagarelar.  
>Passou duas horas falando do que gostava, do que não gostava e principalmente perguntando se a mistura de chocolate, pimenta e feijão deveria receber curry.<p>

Só quando Ichigo disse que estava com sono que ela se permitiu desligar. Queria ficar dependurada no telefone pra sempre...

-O Kurosaki-kun gosta de mim. - Ela sussurrou, com medo de quebrar a magia da descoberta. - Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim. Eu farei o Kurosaki-kun muito feliz.

-É isso aí, Orihime-sama! – Maru, que estava deitado por perto exclamou feliz.

Como resposta, ela soprou um beijo para o cachorrinho-hollow. E pulando foi até o quarto, para escolher a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte.

E enquanto isso, Maru estreitou os olhos malignamente.

-Está cada vez mais próximo... – Disse soturno. – Logo poderei saber o sabor de toda aquela força espiritual.

~X~

-Ohayo, Inoue! - Ichigo saudou, a encontrando na esquina mais próxima da casa dela.

-Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun! Inoue saudou animada. Ainda não acreditava que estava tendo um encontro com seu adorado Kurosaki-kun.

-Vamos? - Ele perguntou sem jeito.

-Claro. - A ruiva parecia que ia explodir de emoção.

Eles caminharam lado a lado, com Inoue olhando para o ruivo ao seu lado e em seguida voltando o olhar para o chão, corando.

Ichigo apenas olhava pra frente, as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans. Ele se recusava a virar e ver o vestido estampado de coelhinhos e lembrar da pessoa que não devia.

Passaram grande parte do dia no shopping. Não tinha uma vontade de Orihime que ele não satisfizesse no instante seguinte.

A estudante estava se afogando em felicidade. Nem seu melhor sonho fora tão bom quanto a realidade.

Apenas quando estava anoitecendo que o Kurosaki a levara para casa, a deixando bem em sua porta.

-Gostaria de entrar, Kurosaki-kun? - Inoue perguntou educada, as bochechas vermelhas. - Beber alguma coisa? Deve estar com sede, depois da caminhada pra cá.

-Um copo de água é suficiente. - O jovem disse encarando os tênis.

Inoue considerou que ele estava envergonhado, e corou de prazer. Apenas ela provocava aquele efeito nele. Ela, Inoue Orihime, e não Kuchiki Rukia.

-Por favor, entre. - Orihime abriu a porta e ofereceu passagem.

Com um pedido de licença, Ichigo entrou. Mas quando a ruiva passava por ele indo rumo a cozinha pra pegar uma jarra de água, o seu querido Kurosaki-kun a puxou pelo pulso.

-Inoue, espera. - Ele pediu em um sussurro.

O coração da estudante de longas madeixas ruivas começou a voar. Seria naquele momento em que ele se declararia?

-Sim, Kurosaki-kun? - ela sussurrou suavemente, ansiosa.

-Eu queria te dizer uma coisa. - Ele disse com firmeza. - Mas antes queria que você me respondesse algo.

Orihime entreabriu os lábios, os olhos brilharam emocionados. Ele a escolhera!

-O que é, Kurosaki-kun? - A voz da garota era toda felicidade.

Ichigo se inclinou e o coração de Inoue bateu ainda mais rápido. Parecia querer sair do peito! E ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Orihime - Ela se arrepiou e fechou os olhos, curtindo aquele momento. - O que fez com a Rukia, heim?

Os olhos escuros da garota se arregalaram, e ela ficou paralisada de choque.

-O que? - Inoue perguntou quase sem voz.

-Ora a Rukia. - O Kurosaki deu um passo pra trás, e sorriu indecifrável. - O que fez com ela?

-Eu não fiz nada a Kuchiki-san. - Orihime mentiu nervosa. - Eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

-Não conhece? - Ichigo fingiu uma expressão entre a confusão e a surpresa. - E como sabe o sobrenome dela?

-E-eu... - A jovem se desesperou. - Eu juro que não fiz por mal! Eu nunca prejudicaria o Kurosaki-kun, eu só queria que a Kuchiki-san parasse de dar problemas ao Kurosaki-kun!

-Calma, Inoue. - Ele a tranquilizou, pondo uma mão em um de seus ombros. - Eu só estou curioso. Não lembro bem do que aconteceu.

-Eu usei todo o meu Shun Shun Rikka. - A jovem parecia mas calma, até um pouco animada. - E recusei o fato dela ter entrado no clã Kuchiki. Ela nunca deixou o Abarai-kun. Eu sempre achei que ele gostava dela.

-Entendo. – O ruivo não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção. Sua face era um mar de calmaria. – Mas terei que te pedir um favor. Pode reverter esse efeito no Urahara-san? Preciso que ele continue a me ajudar com o trabalho de shinigami.

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun. – Inoue aceitou o pedido sem hesitar, os olhos brilhando de com uma devoção cega. – Podemos ir lá quando quiser.

-Pode ser agora? – O Kurosaki pediu. – Preciso de bateria para o meu rastreador. Sabe que eu não sou grande coisa nesse lance de detectar reiatsu.

-Não, o Kurosaki-kun é o melhor. – Orihime disse emocionada.

-Vamos? – Ele preferiu não comentar a última frase dela.

~X~

-Eu gostaria de falar com o Urahara-san. – Ichigo pediu a Tessai, que os recepcionou.

-Posso sabe o assunto? – O homem alto perguntou com sua voz grave.

O Kurosaki apenas mostrou seu distintivo, pedindo aos céus que aquilo fosse suficiente. Atrás dele, estava Inoue, balançando-se para frente e para trás, cantarolando uma música animada.

Será que ela não sentia as emanações de ódio que vinham do ruivo? Será que ela não percebia o quando o Kurosaki queria estrangulá-la?

Ele planejara tudo cuidadosamente. Apesar do que muitos pensavam, ele tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos da estudante. Como não saber, depois de Rukia ter lhe contado aos gritos?

E sem um pingo de pena, ele se utilizara disso. Agora, achando que tinha chance, Orihime faria tudo que lhe fosse pedido. Menos trazer Rukia de volta.

Por isso ele pediria ajuda a Urahara. O excêntrico ex-Capitão com certeza teria alguma idéia do que fazer para reverter aquela situação toda.

-Oyasumi. – O loiro surgiu pela porta. – No que posso ajudá-los?

-Oyasumi, Urahara-san. – Inoue se adiantou. Estava ansiosa para cumprir os desejos do seu querido Kurosaki-kun. – Na verdade, eu vim lhe devolver algo.

-O quê? – Kisuke perguntou confuso.

-Ayame, Shun'ō. Eu rejeito. – A estudante cobriu o inventor com seu escudo.

E alguns segundos depois ele caiu no chão, largando seu leque e levando as mãos a cabeça. Mas a cada segundo a compreensão invadia seu olhar.

-Urahara-san, está tudo bem? – O shinigami substituto correu até ele quando o escudo foi recolhido.

-Agora eu entendi... – O gerente se endireitou com a ajuda do adolescente, enquanto mantia uma mão na cabeça e fazia suas considerações. – Por que minha cabeça doía tanto. Eram informações reprimidas...

Orihime sorriu para a cena a sua frente. Urahara Kisuke podia muito bem ser o novo pai de Ichigo. E Tatsuki e Chizuru podiam ser as irmãzinhas dele. Tudo estava bem.

-Urahara, preciso que me ajude a trazer a Rukia de volta. – Ichigo não se importava com o fato de Orihime estar ali. Ele já tinha o que queria.

Se ela não tivera piedade com Rukia, ele não teria piedade com a estudante.

-Kuro... Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue chamou em choque, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

-O que é? – Ele respondeu ríspido.

-Por que? – Ela perguntou sem voz. Ninguém a escutou.

-Se a Inoue-san desfazer a reversão, tudo volta ao normal. – Kisuke dizia.

-Nunca. – Foi a única resposta.

-Eu nunca esperaria algo assim de você, Inoue-san. – Urahara negou com a cabeça, o olhar carregado de decepção. – Kurosaki-san, por favor, me espere aqui.

Urahara saiu por uma porta lateral, não sem antes lançar um olhar triste na direção de Orihime, que apenas olhava Ichigo com os olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas magoadas.

-Por que, Kurosaki-kun? – A jovem perguntou assim que se viu a sós com a pessoa que amava. – Por que trazê-la de volta?

-Por que... – O Kurosaki olhou dentro dos olhos de Orihime antes de completar a frase. – ela é tudo pra mim. Não a nada que eu não suporte ou supere, desde que ela esteja do meu lado.

Aquele golpe fora forte demais. A única coisa que Inoue conseguiu fazer foi fugir, chorando.

Ichigo mal percebera aquilo. Tirando uma caixa de dentro do bolso da calça, a abriu e olhou o colar que ele tanto desejava por no pescoço da morena.

-Não importa o quanto custe, eu vou te trazer de volta, Rukia.

~X~

Orihime estava encolhida em uma almofada da sua sala, chorando.

Como seu querido Kurosaki-kun pudera fazer aquilo? Ela só estava tentando ajudar!

"Mas se é isso que ele quer... O que posso fazer?" Ela pensou entre soluços. "Tenho que trazer a Kuchiki-san de volta."

Devagar, ela se levantou e se encaminhou até a porta, mas uma coisinha miúda saltou a sua frente.

-Maru-chan! – Inoue se surpeendeu.

-O que houve, Orihime-sama? – O cachorro hollow perguntou fingindo preocupação.

-O Kurosaki-kun recuperou a memória, não sei como. – A jovem fungou. – Não tenho alternativa, tenho que trazer a Kuchiki-san de volta, só assim o Kurosaki-kun será feliz.

-Não, você não pode fazer isso. – Maru disse engrossando a voz. – Você não vai fazer isso.

-Maru... Maru-chan, o que vai fazer? – Orihime começou a andar para trás, sem tirar os olhos do cachorro que ficava inesperadamente maior e avançava contra ela.

-Eu controlarei tudo. – E saltou.

E um grito preencheu a noite.

~X~

Ishida corria o mais rápido que podia. Estava por aquela vizinhança e ouvira o grito de Orihime. E imediatamente se dirigiu pra lá.

-Inoue-san. – Ele praticamente pos a porta abaixo.

A menina só estava sentada no chão, o olhar vago, a boca entreaberta. Mas não do jeito cômico de sempre. Ela parecia... sem vida.

Ele ia se aproximando quando alguém, por trás dele, segurou seu pulso.

-Não vá. Não é seguro.

Uryuu se virou, surpreso de não ter percebido aquela aproximação.

-Quem é você? – Ele perguntou ajeitando os óculos.

-Sou... Tanaka Nanda. – Foi a resposta.

- Fim do terceiro capítulo. –

_E aí, curtiram?_

_Agradecimentos a quem comentou:_**Mi Yuuki x, Nanda Kuchiki, Beatriz, Ana Paula e LinnaEv.**

_E agradeço a quem apenas leu, mas não comentou, como por exemplo, a senhorita ShihouinEveline, que reclamou que eu não a citei. Quem manda não comentar?_

_Se você não tem conta, pode comentar, reviews anônimas são permitidas! ^^/_

_Bjs!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

_-Não vá. Não é seguro._

_Uryuu se virou, surpreso de não ter percebido aquela aproximação._

_-Quem é você? – Ele perguntou ajeitando os óculos._

_-Sou... Tanaka Nanda. – Foi a resposta._

**- Capítulo 04 –**

-O que faz aqui? – Gentilmente ele soltou o pulso do aperto da outra.

-O mesmo que você. – Nanda passou por ele e entrou na sala, se postando ao lado de Inoue.

-E como sabe o que vim fazer aqui? – Ishida retrucou.

-E como é que eu vou saber. – A menina de cabelos castanhos sorriu de lado, meio zombenteira. – Só estou sem paciência pra inventar uma desculpa.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela nuca do quincy.

-Bem... – Ele ajeitou os óculos, meio sem jeito. – eu sou amigo da Inoue-san, e a ouvi gritar. Só vim ajudá-la. Com sua licença, eu vou levá-la para um hospital.

-Não vai não. – Nanda disse firme, ajeitando os próprios óculos. – Sua amiga não pode ir pra lugar nenhum.

-Como? – Uryuu estacou no meio da passada.

-Que tipo de quincy você é? – A menina se enfureceu. – Não prestou atenção a reiatsu dela? Levá-la a um hospital é a mesma coisa de levar um hollow a um restaurante de rodízio.

Só então Ishida parou para sentir a aura maligna que vinha de Orihime. No início ele achara que a reiatsu de hollow que vinha dali era de algum mostro que a atacara, mas agora, ele percebia que a dita reiatsu vinha da sua colega de turma. Mas tinham certas questões a serem respondidas.

-Como sabe que eu sou um quincy? E como sabe dos hollows? – Ishida perguntou sério, desarmando a Tanaka. – Você não possui um poder espiritual a ponto de ser uma shinigami.

-Eu não posso ser uma shinigami. Eu não morri. – Nanda cruzou os braços e resmungou. – Eu não sei direito por que vejo essas coisas. E não sei por que estou aqui. – Ela olhou a outra sentada no chão, de forma quase inconsciente. – Eu só estava passando e senti algo estranho. Meus pés se mexeram por vontade própria. Quando vi já estava aqui.

-E então? – Uryuu cruzou os braços, a encarando firmemente.

-Ela me atacou. – Nanda disse meio ultrajada. – Aí eu a mandei parar. E ela ficou desse jeito aí.

-Simples assim? – O quincy mantia seu ar soturno.

-Eu imobilizo um ser maligno sem mexer um dedo e você acha que é simples? – A menina disse boquiaberta. É tudo, menos simples!

-Ah, desculpe, foi forma de expressão. – Ishida ajeitou os óculos constrangido. – Mas como sabe que eu sou um quincy?

-Eu... – Nanda desviou o olhar, de repente muito vermelha. – Eu ouvi você falando com o Kurosaki-san na biblioteca uma vez. Desculpe. Eu só achei que entenderia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

-Entendo. Está tudo bem, Tanaka-san. – O estudante assentiu. – Acho que não posso culpá-la.

-O que vamos fazer com a doidinha aqui? – A morena apontou a ruiva.

-Acho que o melhor é levá-la para o Urahara-san. – O quincy foi até Inoue e a pegou no colo. A garota nem deu sinal de vida. – Se quiser vir junto, venha. Talvez o Urahara-san possa explicar tudo isso que está acontecendo com você.

-Tudo bem. – A Tanaka assentiu e se encolheu debaixo de seu casaco bege.

-Está com frio? – Uryuu, sempre educado, perguntou. – Posso emprestar meu casaco se quiser. – Ele completou procurando algum lugar para deixar Orihime deitada para poder ceder seu casaco a outra garota.

-Não, claro que não! – Nanda sacudiu as mãos em negativa, meio desconcertada. – A noite está fria, vai congelar se não estiver de casaco...

Mas Ishida já deitava Inoue em um amontoado de almofadas, que ela usava quando recebia visitas. Em seguida tirou seu casaco e o colocou em cima dos ombros de Nanda.

-Não se preocupe comigo. – Ele sorriu. – Como vou estar carregando a Inoue-san enquanto ando, vou estar fazendo um exercício físico que vai me deixar com menos frio.

Só então ele pegou Orihime e saiu da casa. E Nanda o seguiu, ainda com a surpresa estampada no rosto.

~X~

-O que faremos agora, Urahara-san? - Ichigo trazia seu semblante agoniado.

-Primeiro, devemos saber da Kuchiki-san. - O ex-Capitão disse seriamente. - Que tipo de vida ela tem agora. Teremos que agir com calma.

O Kurosaki suspirou com angústia e impaciência. Não queria saber de esperar. Queria Rukia. Só isso. Desmemoriada ou não. Isso era secundário. O que ele não suportava era não saber onde ela estava, se estava bem. Precisava tê-la debaixo de suas vistas pra ficar tranquilo.

-É fácil falar. - O garoto passou a mão por entre os fios laranja e rebeldes.

-Só depois poderemos planejar o próximo passo. - Kisuke disse se desculpando.

Então Tessai abriu uma das portas, e ajoelhado em sinal de respeito, informou:

-Ishida-san está lá fora, com a Inoue-san inconsciente e acompanhado de uma humana, solicitando uma conversa com o senhor.

-E as coisas só ficam mais interessantes. - Urahara suspirou, ignorando o resmungo do jovem shinigami ao som da ultima palavra. - Faça-os entrar.

Instantes depois, Uryuu, ofegante, entrou no recinto com Orihime em seus braços. E logo atrás dele, Nanda, que não parecia muito a vontade.

-Ishida-kun, o que aconteceu? - O ex-Capitão perguntou assustado com a situação da ruiva, que foi deitada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das almofadas.

-Ah, espere um instante. - O quincy se pôs de pé, alongando as costas. - Foi uma caminhada cansativa.

-Eu disse pra pegarmos um táxi. - Nanda cruzou os braços.

Ishida preferiu ficar quieto. Seus braços doloridos davam razão a garota, mas seu orgulho o impedia de dar o braço a torcer.

-E a cada momento isso tudo só se torna mais confuso. – Urahara se levantou e observou Inoue de mais perto. – E essa possessão muda tudo.

-Possessão? – Ichigo, Uryuu e Nanda perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sem dúvida Inoue-san foi possuída por um hollow. – Kisuke continuou. – Quem é sua amiga, Ishida-san?

-Meu nome é Tanaka Nanda. – Ela respondeu por si mesma. – E eu não sei de nada.

-Ela imobilizou a Inoue-san, Urahara-san. – O quincy se apressou em explicar – Ela tem algum poder espiritual, como a Arisawa-san e os outros.

-Ah, eu não quero interromper as indagações, mas eu preciso achar a Rukia. – O Kurosaki se pronunciou impaciente.

-O que aconteceu a Kuchiki-san? – Ishida perguntou alarmado.

-Quando se tem um problema, temos que achar o "como" e o "por que". – Urahara disse de repente, capturando a atenção de todos. – E eu entendi o como. Agora entendi como Inoue-san conseguiu derrotar a Kuchiki-san. Pra começar, a Kuchiki-san estava em um gigai, de decerto não queria infringir danos a uma nakama.

-Aquela idiota... – Ichigo xingou, mas no seu olhar havia preocupação.

-Mas mesmo assim, a Inoue-san não teria poder espiritual para rejeitar algo desse tamanho. – O ex-Capitão continuou. – E ela disse ao Kurosaki-san que fez com que a Kuchiki-san nunca tivesse entrado no clã Kuchiki. Então não temos uma rejeição propriamente dita, e sim uma manipulação de fatos. Inoue-san não conseguiria usar seus poderes assim. Com certeza foi a influência do hollow que fez com que essa característica de seus poderes aflorasse.

-Inoue-san rejeitou a presença da Kuchiki-san? – Uryuu perguntou incrédulo. – Não, outra pessoa...

-Foi ela. – Ichigo disse curto e grosso. – Eu estava presente. E a Inoue conseguiu me repelir quando tentei impedi-la.

-Mas por que eu consegui controlá-la? – Nanda apontou a outra deitada. – Eu mal conseguia ver tudo isso a pouco tem...

Nanda se calou ao perceber Orihime se sentar em um movimento rápido, mecânico. Ela parecia uma robô. Os olhos escuros, inexpressivos, passaram por todos os presentes na sala. Até que pararam no Kurosaki. Ichigo apenas virou a cara, meio nauseado.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto sem expressão de Inoue. Os olhos ficaram opacos, mas pareciam estar focalizados. E então, rapidamente, ela se pôs de joelhos e agarrou as vestes da Tanaka com as duas mãos.

-Nanda-chan, por que você não gosta mais de mim? – A voz não era fina. Era chiada, rouca. Voz de hollow.

-Como? – Nanda tentou se soltar, dando um passo para trás. Mas as mãos de Orihime eram garras que não podiam ser desafiadas. – Eu nem lhe conheço bem, Inoue-san...

-Você não se lembra de mim, Nanda-chan? – O rosto que deveria ser de Inoue se desfigurou em um profundo horror. – Mas eu sempre fiz tudo pela Nanda-chan! Eu sempre me comportava pela Nanda-chan!

A essa altura todos estavam absorvidos naquele mistério. Por que Orihime dizia aquilo? A não ser...

-É o hollow... – Kisuke disse assombrado.

Ishida se apressou em ir soltar a Tanaka. Um rosnado surgiu do fundo da garganta da estudante possuída pelo hollow. Sem se deixar intimidar, Uryuu puxou Nanda e a pôs atrás de si.

-Fique longe da Nanda-chan! – Aquela Inoue-hollow grunhiu. – Ela é minha. Eu terei poder suficiente pra isso!

E sem aviso, se virou rapidamente e se lançou para Ichigo, as mãos em garras, preparadas para mata. O Kurosaki girou e saiu do caminho, e por uma das portas, Tessai surgiu.

-Bakudou nº 61: Rikujou Kourou. – Disse calmamente, vendo o corpo da adolescente ser preso pelos seis feixes de luz.

Nanda olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados por detrás dos óculos. E num relance, ela soube...

-Maru? – Ela perguntou quase sem voz. – Mas Maru morreu...

-Ishida-san, por favor, cuide da Tanaka-san. – Kisuke disse sério, vendo Tessai tirar a jovem presa dali. – É muita informação para ela processar.

Usando sua própria reiatsu, Uryuu fez com que Nanda desmaiasse, a aparando cuidadosamente em seus braços. Ele já sabia onde ficava os quartos de hospedes. Quantas vezes ele já não ficara ali se recuperando de suas feridas? A levou para um deles, deixando Urahara e Ichigo a sós.

-E você, Kurosaki-san, mudança de planos. – O mais velho disse apontando com o leque. – Se fossemos atrás da Kuchiki-san nesse momento, a única coisa que faríamos é prejudicá-la. Foi a vida dela a ser mudada, o impacto da descoberta será bem mais forte nela. Morte certa, eu diria. Coma, se ela desse sorte.

-Eu não vou por a Rukia em perigo. – Ichigo disse com toda sua certeza. Mas não dizia aquilo somente para Urahara. Pra si mesmo também.

-Tem que convencê-la a entrar no clã Kuchiki. Consertar o que foi mudado.

-Ótimo. Como eu faço isso?

-Não é obvio? Voltando ao passado.

**- Fim do quarto capítulo –**

_Capítulo parado, mais de explicações importantes pra trama. Se é que eu consegui explicar algo. Qualquer dúvida, deixe nas reviews!_

_E no próximo cap: Rukia volta a nossas vidas! Chega de deixar ela parada, né? Já tá bom de tanta férias. (:_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que não tenha conta, deixe-me uma review e alegre meus dias! *_*_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 05 -**

Ishida entrou naquele cômodo silenciosamente. Não queria incomodar a menina que ali estava dormindo, em um futon. Sentou-se ao lado dela, ajeitando os óculos, a encarando de um jeito preocupado. Ela não tinha nada haver com aquele mundo louco. E já estava sendo empurrado para ele por um "dom" vindo de não se sabe onde. Talvez simplesmente por ela frenquentar uma escola onde havia tantos com reiatsu tão elevada.

Nanda estava dormindo tão serenamente que o quincy não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Deitada de lado, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, os lábios entreabertos e uma das mãozinhas delicadas ao lado do rosto. A respiração tranquila.

Ele sorriu ao ver as pálpebras dela tremerem e se apertarem enquanto ela levava a mão até o local, esfregando os olhos. Ela bocejou por um instante e finalmente abriu os olhos castanhos.  
>Uryuu sorriu ainda mais abertamente ao se ver alvo dos pespircazes olhos de Tanaka Nanda. Nanda sorriu de lado, tentando ver além da imagem embaçada, causada pela ausência de seus óculos. Mas apenas por um instante. Por que no segundo seguinte, se deram conta de quão inadequada aquela situação era.<p>

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Nanda se pôs sentada em um instante, se enrolando no cobertor, olhando aturdida para o quincy.

-Na-nada! - Ishida disse agitando as mãos. - Urahara-san mandou chamar, só isso!

-Certo. - A Tanaka não parecia muito convencida. - E por que... - Corou. - em vez de me acordar ficou me olhando? - As bochechas da jovem pareciam prestes a pegar fogo.

Uryuu não estava em melhor situação. Não sabia onde se enfiar. Realmente admirara a garota enquanto ela dormia, mas não tinha nenhuma má intenção. Só... estava preocupado com ela.

-Eu já ia fazer isso. - Ele tentou sair daquela situação, ajeitando os óculos no rosto corado.

-Sei. - Nanda se afastou minimamente para trás, mas resolveu não insistir no momento constrangedor. - Onde estão meus óculos?

-Aqui. - Ele apontou o local onde estava o casaco da Tanaka cuidadosamente dobrado, e em cima dele, os óculos. O quincy corou ao lembrar de quando tirara os óculos do rosto cândido, e sentira a maciez daquela pele.

-Urahara-san está esperando a gente, vamos tentar entender o que está acontecendo com você. - Ishida disse gentil, tentando disfarçar seu acanhamento.

-Certo, eu... - O constragimento da menina não era invisível aos olhos azuis.

-Eu estou esperando lá fora. - Disse como deixa para sua retirada. - Com licença, Tanaka-san.

Nanda apenas assentiu, sem saber o que dizer. Quando se viu sozinha, levou uma mão até o coração e suspirou profundamente, o olhar indecifrável. Permanecia encarando a porta, lembrando de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Ishida carregando Orihime cuidadosamente por todo o caminho, um perfeito cavalheiro. A sensação estranha de ver Inoue despertando e reconhecer aquele olhar de Maru... E lembrou de desmaiar nos braços de Uryuu.

As bochechas dela voltaram a queimar. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e voltou a vestir seu casaco preto por cima da blusa azul e calça jeans. Lenvantando-se, ela se espreguiçou, sentindo um desconforto por ter dormido com o jeans apertado. Suspirou frustrada, muito consciente da bagunça que estava seu cabelo e de quem a tinha visto daquele jeito.

-Ontem e hoje definitivamente eu não tive sorte. - Gemeu, tentando dar um jeito nas madeixas castanhas com os dedos. E depois deu um tapinha na testa. - Não é hora de pensar nisso. Tem coisas mais importantes, Nanda.

E deixando seu olhar ser tomado por uma firme resolução, ela saiu do quarto. Era hora de entender tudo que estava acontecendo.

~X~

-Tanaka-san. - Ishida chamou incerto. - Tem certeza que quer comer algo assim no café da manhã?

Ele observava com certo assombro a Tanaka devorar alguns salgados um tanto gorgurosos no café da manhã.

-Relaxa. - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde. - Replicou gentil e preocupado.

-Acho que o único que corre perigo é o Kurosaki-san. - Nanda apontou para o ruivo, que estava perto dos dois.

Ichigo apenas andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente com a demora de Urahara. A cada instante ficava mais preocupado. Sabia dos perigos de Rokungai, quantas vezes Rukia lhe falara disso? E agora... Ela não iria entrar no clã Kuchiki. Continuaria correndo perigo. Ele estava prestes a bater a cabeça com força na parede. Mas não podia desmaiar, tinha que esta acordado pra exigir algumas respostas de Urahara, depois estrangulá-lo e depois ir atrás de Rukia.

-Kurosaki-san? - Ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamar e se voltou para encarar Tanaka Nanda. - Por que não para de andar de lá pra cá e senta pra contar seja lá o que for que está acontecendo?

-A Inoue enlouqueceu e recusou o fato de que a Rukia entrou no clã Kuchiki. - Ichigo resmungou sem se sentar, tentando não deixar sua raiva transparecer. - Sua vez, Tanaka-san.

-Ontem eu estava indo no mercado comprar Bauduco e sentir... algo, que me arrastou até a casa da Inoue-san. - Nanda dizia apertando a xícara entre suas mãos. - E quando eu cheguei lá, ela... me atacou, parecia uma fera raivosa. E eu mandei ela parar e ela... parou. Foi estranho. Não sei como fiz isso. Um pouco depois, o Ishida-san chegou e viemos pra cá.

-Ohayo, minna-san! - Urahara surgiu de repente, se abanando com seu leque animadamente.

-Onde você estava? - Ichigo rosnou.

-Eu estava preparando umas coisinhas para sua viagem, Kurosaki-san. - Kisuke se desculpou. - Mas primeiro... - Se virou para Nanda. - Tanaka-san, você conhce o hollow que está possuindo a Inoue-san, não é?

Nanda apenas assentiu. Mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de falar.

-Acho que só quem tem um bichinho de estimação poderia entender. - Ela dizia em voz baixa. - Eu tive um cachorro. Maru. E o jeito que Inoue-san me olhou... era igual ao Maru me pedindo carinho. É estranho eu sei, mas...

-Como seu cachorro morreu? - O ex capitão foi direto.

-Eu não sei... - Nanda disse entristecida. - Eu viajei, e quando voltei, meus pais me disseram que ele tinha ficado doente.

-Aconteceu algo estranho quando você voltou dessa viagem? - Urahara e os outros estão absortos naquelas revelações.

-Teve uma noite... eu estava dormindo e fui atacada por algo que parcecia um animal... - Tanaka fazia força pra lembrar. - Mas sumiu de repente e depois de falar com meus pais, achei que só tinha sido um pesadelo.

-E esse animal tinha uma mascara, Tanaka-san? - Kisuke fechou o leque, o apontando para a garota.

-Não. - Foi a resposta.

-Como pode isso? - Ishida estranhou. - Se fosse um hollow, logicamente, haveria uma mascara...

-Do que é feito a mascara de um hollow, Ishida-san? - O ex Capitão perguntou sério.

-Do coração e emoçoes do espirito, não é? - Foi Ichigo que respondeu. - Rukia me explicou uma vez.

-Exatamente, Kurosaki-san. - Urahara assentiu, abanando-se. - Agora, prestem atenção na reiatsu da Tanaka-san. Misturada a propria energia espiritual dela, tem algo que lembra a reiatsu do hollow que está possuindo a Inoue-san. Só que mais puro, sem as emoções negativas de um hollow.

-Como assim? - Nanda arregalou os olhos, amendrontada. - Eu tenho...

-Uma ligação com a reiatsu desse hollow. - Kisuke afirmou. - Você começou a ver espiritos apos aquela noite, não foi? Assim como o Kurosaki-san teve seus poderes plenamente desenvolvidos após ter contato com a Kuchiki-san, a senhorita desenvolveu os seus quando teve contato com esse hollow. As emoções que deviam formar a mascara dele, foram para você, o que lhe permite controlá-lo, por que tudo que um hollow busca, é uma forma de preencher seu vazio. Você tem o que ele quer.

Nanda levou uma mão a testa, abaixando a fronte, para que ninguém visse o quanto ela estava assustada. Não sabia o que pensar daquilo. Sentia-se mal por ter uma ligação com um ser maligno. Sentia culpa por sentir aquilo, já que era seu cachorro, um animalzinho que ela adorara por toda a vida dele. Suas emoções estavam confusas. Ela estava confusa.

-Tanaka-san? - A voz preocupada de Ishida chamou suavemente. - Está tudo bem?

-Está. - Ela mentiu. - E agora?

-Vamos por partes, Tanaka-san. - Urahara pediu. - Ainda temos que descobrir o que esse hollow estava fazendo com a Inoue-san.

-Não é óbvio? - Ichigo disse irritado. - Estavam planejando o mal. O que eu quero saber por que ele ajudou a Inoue a se livrar da Rukia.

-Kurosaki! - Uryuu ralhou desgostoso. - Não diga isso da Inoue -san, ela..

-Ela sumiu com a Rukia. - O ruivo disse duramente. - Você não estava lá. Eu estava. Eu vi como ela queria que a Rukia sumisse.

-Mas ela estava possuída e não tinha noção de seus atos! - Ishida ainda tentava defender a outra.

-Ela não estava possuída. - Ichigo explicou impaciente. - Posso não ser bom com esse lance de sentir reiatsu, mas eu sei a diferença da reiatsu da Inoue naquele dia e da reiatsu dela hoje.

-Chega dessa discussão sem sentido. - Nanda explodiu. - Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum. E não vai trazer a Kuchiki-san de volta. - Adicionou ao ver que Ichigo ia discordar. Imediatamente ele se calou. - Continue, Urahara-san.

-Não sabemos o objetivo do hollow, mas com certeza ele ampliou os poderes da Inoue-san. - Kisuke suspirou. - Só assim para ela ter vencido a Kuchiki-san, somado ao fato de que a Kuchiki-san não lutou a sério. Vamos ter que deixar a Inoue-san por aqui. Ishida-san, por favor, não diga nada a Arisawa-san. Tanaka-san, posso lhe pedir pra dar uma ajuda ao Tessai-san? Inoue-san está meio inquieta.

Nanda saiu por uma das portas laterais, sem perceber Ichigo e Kisuke sumindo por uma entrada para o subterrêneo. Não notava Ishida a seguindo também. Tentava se lembrar daquela noite. Mas ela só tinha nove anos na época. Já tinham se passado oito anos desde aquilo. Mas ela sentia que estava deixando passar algo crucial.

-Tanaka-san, espere. - Uryu tocou o ombro dela de forma hesitante.

-O que o Urahara-san quis dizer sobre o Kurosaki-san ter despertado os poderes dele por causa da Kuchiki-san? - A Tanaka perguntou para se distrair.

Ishida explicou sobre os shinigamis e a Soul Society enquanto contava sobre a vez que tiveram que salvar Rukia da execução.

-Isso explica por que o Kurosaki-san está assim. - Nanda sorriu. - Deve estar muito preocupado.  
>Ishida sorriu junto com ela.<p>

-Esses dois vivem brigando. Mas é como dizem, que muito briga, acaba casando. - Comentou baixinho, apenas para que ela ouvisse.

-É verdade. - A Tanaka sorria esfusiante. - Eu sempre desconfiei que aqueles boatos na escola tinham um fundo de verdade. - E piscou um olho. Mas ao perceber o que tinha feito, corou e voltou a olhar pra frente.  
>Uryuu estava tão deslumbrado por aquele sorriso que sem pensar, afagou uma das bochechas rubras da Tanaka.<p>

Nanda voltou a olhar pra ele, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Então o quincy percebeu o que estava fazendo e recolheu a mão, envergonhado.

-Tinha... Um farelo na sua bochecha, desculpe. - Foi a desculpa esfarrapada dele, que apressou os passos, tomando a dianteira.

A garota não disse nada. Apenas levou sua própria mão até o local afagado.

~X~

-Kurosaki-san, está tudo quase pronto. - Urahara disse chegando perto do equipamento que servia para abrir o seikaimon. - Só precisamos acertar uns detalhes e poderá ir.

-Certo. - Ichigo respondeu. - O que queria falar sobre a Rukia?

-Fui tentar descobrir se a Kuchiki-san tinha se tornado shinigami e descobri que ela está no esquadrão seis. - Kisuke se abanou. - Ao que parece, Kuchiki-taichou quer manter um olho nela, já que ela não aceitou entrar no clã. Abarai-kun não é tenente, mas também está no esquadrão seis.

-O Renji se tornou tenente pra poder superar o Byakuya, por que ele adotou a Rukia. Como a Rukia não foi adotada, ele não tinha motivo pra se esforçar tanto. - O Kurosaki dizia tentando controlar seu ciúme.

-Por enquanto foi apenas isso que consegui averiguar. - O ex Capitão explicou.

-O senhor disse ontem que eu teria... que voltar ao passado. - O ruivo ficou confuso, coçando a nuca. - Como isso é possível?

-Vai ser possível por causa desse reversor temporal. - Urahara apontou uma máquina ao lado do seikaimon. - Não garanto que vai chegar inteiro lá, mas farei o possível. - Acrescentou animado. - Mas mesmo com um ou dois menbros a menos, por favor, se esforce a convencer a Kuchiki-san a entrar no clã. O resto é por minha conta. Farei o Ukitake-san mandá-la pra uma missão na terra. Vai tudo voltar aos seus eixos. As memórias dela vão voltar naturalmente, sem lhe causar muitos danos.

-Sem "muitos danos"? O que quer dizer? - O ruivo perguntou perigosamente.

-Não se preocupe! É só uma dor de cabeça como a que tivemos. - Urahara recuou um passo, abanando as mãos para acalmar o outro. - Seria pior se fizessemos de outra maneira, a dor seria tão grande que poderia matar a Kuchiki-san. Ela estaria se lembrando de uma vida inteira, duas linhas de memórias se conflituando.

Ichigo engoliu em seco e assentiu. Nõ colocaria Rukia em risco, não importava o que ele tivesse que fazer. Rukia ficaria bem. Segura.

-Urahara-san, quanto tempo falta para que eu possa ir? - Perguntou com uma certeza inflexível.

-Não muito. - Kisuke esboçou um sorriso, o escondendo com o leque. - Só quero que leve uma coisa consigo. - Tirou um pequeno aparelho que lembrava um celular das vestes. - Para que possamos nos comunicar. Darei todo o suporte possível. E seria bom que não usasse as vestes de shinigamis. Pessoas de runkongai não confiam muito em shinigamis.

-Tudo bem, Urahara-san. - O ruivo assentiu. E de repente lhe ocorreu uma idéia. - Urahara-san, teria como me inscrever na Academia de Shinigamis? Assim, eu poderia conseguir a confiança da Rukia.

-É uma boa idéia. - O loiro coçou o queixo mal barbeado. - Vou providenciar isso, é rápido. Enquanto isso... - Se virou para os dois recém chegados.

-Nunca ouviram falar de elevadores? - Nanda disse ofegante, descendo da escada auxiliada por Ishida. - Quantos degraus isso tem?

-Descer e subir escadas faz bem a saúde! - Kisuke disse animado, cobrindo seu sorriso com o leque. - Inoue-san está controlada?

-Tirando o fato de que ela queria brincar de "jogar a bolinha", ela tá legal. - A Tanaka disse ajustando os óculos enquanto uma gota escorria por sua testa.

-Heh? - Ichigo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Foi meio estranho de se observar. - Uryuu também ajustou os óculos. - Principalmente na hora que a Inoue-san tentou abanar o rabo. - E sem razão aparente, ele corou.

-Mas a Inoue-san não tem rabo! - Urahara quase deixou o leque cair juntamente com seu queixo.

-Por isso que foi estranho. - Nanda afirmou. - Mas é melhor nem comentar.

-Certo. - O Kurosaki tentava não imaginar a cena. - Posso ir pra Soul Society agora?

-Quanta pressa, Kurosaki-san! - Kisuke riu matreiro. - Deve estar com muita saudades da Kuchiki-san!

Tanaka e Ishida sufocaram suas risadas com as mãos enquanto Ichigo fazia jus ao seu nome e corava furiosamente, ficando tão rubro como um morango.

-Apenas fato de que é o único capaz de abrir o portal seikaimon. Mas... - Acrescentou ao ver que o ex capitão ia retrucar. - nada impede de eu arrancar um ou dois membros.

-Sem violência, Kurosaki-san! - Urahara abanou na direção do shinigami daiko com seu leque. - É melhor ir se preparando pra viagem, Ururu já separou vestes pra você.

Ichigo revirou os olhos e saiu dali antes que arrancasse a cabeça do espoletado cientista.

-Urahara-san, o que vai acontecer a Inoue-san? - Ishida perguntou com uma certa preocupação.

-Eu farei o possível para livrá-la dessa possessão. - Kisuke afirmou. - Pode demorar um tempo, mas...

As reticencias perduraram sem que ninguém completasse a frase. Nanda se sentia incomodada naquela situação. Seus orbes castanhos observaram Ishida pelo cantos dos olhos e depois se desviaram para o chão.  
>-Acho melhor eu voltar pra casa. - Ela sussurrou. - Nem avisei que ia dormir fora, minha irmã vai me encher a paciência.<p>

-Ah, desculpe, Tanaka-san, eu devia ter me lembrado disso. - Uryuu se desculpou.

-Está tudo bem, Ishida-san. - Nanda espalmou as mãos a sua frente, sorrindo forçadamente. E depois se virou para Kisuke. - Se permitir, eu virei aqui todos os dias depois da aula. Eu... - Suspirou com força, engolindo um pouco de seu orgulho. - quero me livrar disso. Não quero ter nada de hollow nenhum.

-Não se preocupe, Tanaka-san. - Uhara se aproximou, tocando um dos ombros da garota, a confortando. - Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Nanda sorriu agradecendo, e se despediu com uma reverencia para Kisuke e um aceno para Ishida e com um suspiro desanimado, se dirigiu para a escada.

Assim que a Tanaka estava a uma boa distancia, Urahara se virou para Ishida.

-Cuide da Tanaka-san. - Pediu. - Ela pode se tornar um alvo agora. E toda essa situação deve estar a deixando muito confusa.

-Certo. - Uryuu assentiu e se virou para segui-la.

Urahara não ficou sozinho por muitos instantes. Logo o Kurosaki se juntou a ele, já em sua forma shinigami, mas em vez das vestes de shinigami, vestia-se como os habitantes de rukongai, suas roupas em cores sóbrias.

-Está com o aparelho que lhe dei? - Kisuke perguntou, ganhando um assentir como resposta. - Não o perca sob hipótese nenhuma, entendido? É a única forma de nos comunicarmos, e sem isso, não tem forma de eu ajudar.

-Tudo bem, Urahara-san. - Ichigo pegou o aparelho dentro de suas vestes e o encarou por um instante antes de guardá-lo de novo. - Onde eu vou encontrar a Rukia?

-Terei que enviá-lo ao Distrito de Junrinan, como sempre. - Kisuke explicou, começando a abrir o seikaimon. - E de lá deverá achar Inuzuri, distrito onde a Kuchiki-san se criou. Já foi lá uma vez, não é?

-Sim, numa situação bem parecida com esta. - O ruivo ficou nostálgico. - Também alteraram a vida da Rukia. Mas acho que dessa vez vai ser um pouco mais difícil salvá-la dessa vez. - Suspirou.

-Confie em si mesmo. - Kisuke apontou para ele com o leque, a outra mão que segurava a bengala nas costas, um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. - Só assim poderá proteger a Kuchiki-san. Dessa vez ela não vai poder lhe dar uma surra para que você faça o que tem que fazer.

-Certo. - Ichigo se voltou para o portal, uma chama de certeza em sue olhar, os punhos cerrados. - Estou indo, Urahara-san. - E correu rumo ao portal.

~X~

Nanda sorria feliz, as bochechas coradas de felicidade enquanto saia da padaria levando um enorme pedaço de bolo de brigadeiro. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e seus cabelos esvoaçavam em volta de seu rosto quando ela estava prestes a dar a primeira garfada...

-Tanaka-san! - Alguém gritou por ela.

-Ishida-san? - Ela quase deixou o bolo cair. - O que foi?

-Espere, eu vou te levar em casa. - Ishida se aproximou dela correndo. - Está comendo de novo? - Perguntou antes de perceber o quão impertinente era sua indagação.

-Provavelmente minha última refeição. - Nanda pegou o garfo e começou a comer. - Eu até que tive uma vida legal. Mas... - O som de Kawaranai Kotoba vindo de seu bolso a interrompeu. Pegou o celular e suspirou. - Estou morta. É minha irmã. - Respirou fundo e atendeu. - Oi Flávia, como vai? - Disse em um tom inocente.

Uryuu recuou um passo ao ver Nanda afastar o celular da orelha por causa dos gritos da irmã mais velha.

-Calma, Flávia, eu posso explicar! - A Tanaka tentava dizer nas raras pausas da irmã. - Eu tô chegando em casa! - E desligou. - Estou morta. - E comeu mais um grande pedaço de bolo.

-Pensaremos em uma desculpa no caminho. - Ishida sorriu tranquilizador.

Nanda não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Estendeu o prato de bolo e disse timidamente:

-Quer um pedaço?

~X~

Ichigo corria apertando o braço direito. Xingava Urahara mentalmente entre um shunpoo e outro. Seu braço sangrava muito.

"Mas mesmo com um ou dois membros a menos..." As palavras do ex Capitão agora faziam sentido ao shinigami daiko. Voltar no tempo era realmente perigoso. Ele se distraira por um instante e o dangai o antingira. Mas ao invés de varrê-lo, tentou decepar seu braço. Fora muita sorte conseguir fugir. Suas vistas estavam embaçadas pela perda de sangue. Mas ele não podia desmair. Tinha que achar Rukia. Mas era burrice prosseguir com aquele ferimento, então parou com o propósito de fazer um curativo, e ligar para Urahara.

Com dificuldade ele pegou o aparelho e discou para Urahara. Não demorou muito e a ligação foi atendida.

-Como foi? - Kisuke perguntou ansioso.

-Tô com um corte enorme no braço. - Ichigo informou fazendo uma careta de dor. - O dangai não fazia isso.

- O reversor temporal deixa o dangai mais sanguinário. Em vez de varrê-lo só mata mutilado. - Urahara disse animadamente.

-Não diga... - O Kurosaki ironizou com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

-Esconda sua zampakutou com kidou. - O ex capitão ignorou a fúria do garoto. - Ela chama atenção demais, e você está fingindo não ser um shinigami.

-Eu não sei fazer kidou... - Ichigo rosnou, se encostando em uma arvore, ligeiramente tonto.

-Esse é fácil! - Kisuke disse animado. - É só fincar sua zampakutou no solo e segurar a bainha concentrando sua reiatsu na mão que está segurando a espada. Ela vai sumir, entrando no chão. Pra pegá-la de volta, é só tocar o solo e chamar sua zampakutou. Simples! Agora tenho que ir. A Inoue-san não gostou da Tanaka-san ter ido embora. - E desligou.

Ichigo voltou a guardar o aparelhinho nas vestes e desajeitadamente, pegou Zangetsu que estava em suas costas. Fez como Urahara tinha indicado e com dificuldade fez a espada sumir. Sentou-se repirando ofegante, rasgando um pedaço de sua veste pra estancar o sangramento.

Então...

Ele sentiu.

Aquela reiatsu.

Inconfundível.

Não tão refinada, nem tão treinada e forte como ele estava acostumado.

Mas ainda assim... era ela.

Rukia.

Sem se importar com seu ferimento, ele se levantou, e cambaleando, seguiu rumo a ela. Nada mais importava. Só queria vê-la. Ver se ela estava bem. Era apenas o que ele desejava. O resto... ele lidaria depois, daria um jeito.

Bastava ela estar bem.

Rukia...

Ele chegou até uma estrada, quase sem forças. Seu braço sangrava muito. Estava cada vez mais perto. Mas estava tonto, não sabia bem que direção seguir. Ichigo ouviu um baruho de agua corrente. Seria um rio? Uma cachoeira? Não importava de imediato. Talvez um pouco de água o ajudasse a pensar melhor. O shinigami daiko sabia que ali era o lugar certo a se estar. Ofegante, ele seguiu sempre em frente, até encontrar o curso d'agua. E lá estava. _Ela._

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao ver a pequena figura ajoelhada ao lado do rio, usando um kimono roxo com estampas de flores. Seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos, encarando algum ponto no fundo do rio. Naquele momento Ichigo não sentia mais a dor em seu braço. Ele estava absorto naquela contemplação. Ela estava bem.

Sorriu ao ver ela se virar lentamente na direção dele. Os olhos azuis violáceos se arregalaram ao vê-lo tão ferido. Por um segundo, se encararam em silêncio. Por apenas um segundo.

Por que Ichigo desmaiou no segundo seguinte.

**- Fim do Capítulo 05 –**

_Desculpem o sumiço, viajei e não trouxe meu notebook e a fic tá toda nele. Espero que gostem dese capítulo e perdoem os erros, eu escrevi no celular D:_

_Agraeço a todos que estão comentando, é muito importante pra mim._

_Agradeço a quem está apenas lendo também._

_Reviews anonimas são permitidas, então mesmo que não teha conta, deixe review!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 06 –**

Ichigo abriu os olhos pesadamente. Por um momento, tudo que viu foi a copa das árvores, de forma embaçada. Tornou a fechar e abrir os olhos, dessa vez com força, na intenção de focalizar melhor as coisas ao seu redor.

Onde estava Rukia? Ele jurava que a tinha visto antes de desmaiar... Teria sido uma alucinação?

-Finalmente acordou. – Uma voz conhecida soou próxima.

O Kurosaki se pôs sentado em uma fração de segundo. Rukia estava ali, sentada ao lado do lugar em que até bem pouco tempo antes ele estivera com sua cabeça repousada. Ela segurava um pedaço de tecido molhado, e só então o ruivo sentiu sua testa úmida.

-Ah, obrigado. – Disse ele, tentando escapar do hipnotismo dos olhos azuis da morena. Desviou seu olhar, observando seu braço, antes ferido, que agora estava coberto de ataduras.

-Não foi nada. – Rukia respondeu. – Sorte sua que não estamos muito longe de Inuzuri. Se não, não teria conseguido as ataduras.

-Ah, desculpe por ter dado tanto trabalho. – Ichigo coçou a nuca, extremamente sem jeito.

Ele correra o máximo que pudera, fizera de tudo pra encontrá-la. E agora os dois estavam ali, frente a frente. E Ichigo não tinha idéia do que fazer. Por que o que ele queria fazer era completamente desaconselhável. Com certeza se desse vazão ao seu desejo de abraçá-la, Rukia lhe julgaria um louco. E ele queria que ela confiasse nele.

E ele não sabia como fazer isso. Não sabia como se aproximar. Tudo sempre fora tão natural entre eles... Não fácil. Definitivamente lidar com o gênio forte dela, sendo tão temperamental quanto, não era uma tarefa fácil. Só era natural. Sempre fora assim. Desde o primeiro dia.

-De onde você é? – Rukia perguntou séria, cruzando os braços, chamando a atenção dele. – Não parece ser daqui.

-Junrinan. – Ele disse depressa. Era um dos poucos distritos que conhecia, caso precisasse dar detalhes.

-Ah, e o que alguém do primeiro distrito está fazendo... aqui? – A morena parecia não ter uma palavra que definisse com exatidão o local onde vivia?

Ichigo se sentia sufocado. Era ela. E ao mesmo tempo... não era. Ele sentia que ainda era Rukia. Ela ainda era a pessoa corajosa, justa, irritante, mandona e extremamente encantadora de sempre. E ainda sim... Ele não sabia o que fazer. Era como estar diante de uma pessoa desconhecida. Mas ele não podia se deixar dominar por aquele pânico. Era sua Rukia. E ele ia dar um jeito de protegê-la.

-Quero conhecer bem rukongai, por que um dia, eu vou me tornar capitão. – Disse com toda a sua determinação.

-Um dia... se tornar capitão? - Os olhos azuis piscaram duas vezes. - Quer ser shinigami?

-Quero. - Ele respondeu sem hesitar. - Você não quer?

-Eu... não sei. - Rukia encarou suas mãos, que retorciam o pedaço de pano úmido. - Inuzuri sempre foi meu lar.

-Sei o que quer dizer. - O Kurosaki bagunçou os cabelos rebeldes. - Mas definitivamente, a Sereitei é um bom lugar pra se viver, se você tem saco pra engolir algumas regras.

-Você não parece gostar dessa parte do trato. - A morena sorriu zombeteira.

-Acho que vou ter que me acostumar. - O ruivo deu de ombros.

-Parece saber muito da Sereitei. - Rukia murmurou.

-Junrinan é perto de um dos portões. - Ichigo improvisou uma desculpa. - É um vai e vem de shinigamis. Ficamos sabendo assim.

-Por que quer ser shinigami? - Ela perguntou, se debruçando um pouco em direção a ele, os olhos azuis ávidos.

Ichigo piscou desconcertado, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estava hipnotizado por aqueles orbes azuis. Ele poderia se afogar neles, e não iria se importar. Ele não se importaria em morrer por ela. Faria tudo por ela.

-Quero ser shinigami, - Ele se ouviu falando, mesmo sem ter pensado em algo pra dizer. As palavras lhe escapavam por influência daqueles olhos azuis, e o atraiam pra mais perto. Enquanto falava, diminuía seu tom de voz, debruçando em direção a ela. - por que há alguém que eu não suportaria perder.

Rukia arregalou os olhos, os lábios ficaram entreabertos. Ela se viu cercada por uma sensação que não soube definir. Só sabia que vinha do olhar daquele jovem a sua frente. Se sentia mais protegida do que nunca.

O Kurosaki estava imerso naquela contemplação. Era como se pela primeira vez ele conseguisse respirar. Como se a presença dela tivesse retirado as amarras que prendiam seus pulmões. Como se ela tivesse feito seu coração voltar a bater como devia.

Bom, nem tanto.

A proximidade entre os dois fazia que as batidas do seu coração fossem muito mais velozes. Aqueles lábios rosados o tentavam. A muito tempo o tentavam.

Um estava preso a presença do outro. Era sempre assim. Era algo mais forte que eles. Rukia nem sabia quem era ele, mas ainda assim estava presa a ele.

Inebriada.

Hipnotizada.

...Deslumbrada.

Ichigo ergueu uma mão, hesitante, com a intenção de acariciar a face macia. Mas algum graveto se partiu na floresta, fazendo que ambos quebrassem aquele contato visual.

Rukia se pôs de pé em um instante, as bochechas corando levemente ao se dar conta da proximidade que estivera com aquele estranho. Sua boca se abriu procurando algo para dizer, mas não encontrava sua voz. O que fora aquilo? Por que ela estava daquele jeito? Não devia ser assim. Tinha acabado de conhecê-lo!

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, colocando uma mão na nuca, um dos pés prestes a recuar um passo enquanto os olhos azuis varriam o chão, as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas denunciavam seu constrangimento.

Ichigo continuava estático, na mesma posição. A única diferença era que ele, levado pelo magnetismo daqueles exóticos olhos azuis, continuava a segui-la com o olhar. Não perdia um movimento.

As unhas da mão esquerda se cravaram na pele do pescoço. O local ficou vermelho.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, e no segundo seguinte parou. O rosado daqueles lábios estava mais intenso.

Tentador.

E os lindos olhos azuis percorriam o chão, em busca de respostas para o próprio comportamento.

Rukia estava confusa. Não sabia por que agia daquele jeito. De inicio, só estava curiosa sobre shinigamis. Mas quando olhara no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos, se vira presa. Havia alguma coisa nele... que ela não conseguia explicar.

Aquela determinação em se tornar capitão, aquela devoção a posto de deixar tudo para trás para proteger uma pessoa... Aquilo mexera com ela.

Profundamente.

-Então... – Ela disse hesitante. – eu já vou indo. – E ligeira, começou a correr rumo a mata.

O Kurosaki piscou duas vezes antes de processar tudo que acontecera. E ao vê-la se afastar, levantou-se em um átimo.

-Espera! – Ele ergueu um braço na direção dela, mesmo estando a vários metros de distância. – Onde eu te encontro de novo? – Gritou.

-Em Inuzuri. – Rukia parou de correr por um instante, virando o rosto para trás, o vento acariciando as madeixas negras enquanto ela sorria. – Como se chama?

-Kurosaki Ichigo. – O ruivo respondeu, meio deslumbrado com a visão que tinha dela. E depois de um segundo de raciocínio, lembrou-se que _ela_ não sabia que _ele_ sabia o nome dela. – E o seu?

-Me chamo Rukia. – A morena sorriu e então sumiu por entre as árvores.

Ichigo ficou parado um instante, sorrindo. Quando recuperou a capacidade de pensar coerentemente, ligou para Urahara.

-Eu a encontrei. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando a ligação foi atendida.

-Kurosaki-san não perde tempo. – Urahara comentou com um riso. – Eu continuo tentando conseguir informações sobre a Kuchiki-san nos dias de hoje, mas está complicado...

-Certo. – O Kurosaki assentiu. – E como vou me inscrever na Academia?

-Irei invadir o sistema e incluir seu nome na lista de alunos que passaram na academia na época em que você se encontra. – Kisuke explicou. – Porém, só posso fazer isso. Vai ter que se virar se quiser ser colega de turma da Kuchiki-san.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou tirar os olhos dela. – E ao dizer isso o ruivo desligou. – Não mais.

Ichigo fechou os olhos um instante, buscando a reiatsu dela. Não estava longe.

Ele sorriu um instante e em seguida sumiu em um shunpoo.

~X~

Rukia orava na frente do túmulo de seus amigos, no alto do monte que se debruçava em Inuzuri, dando uma vista panorâmica para o distrito.

-Rukia! – Uma voz conhecida gritava por ela, subindo pela estrada de terra.

-Renji... – Ela disse em sinal de reconhecimento, se levantando.

-Sua idiota, onde se meteu o dia inteiro? – O Abarai chegou até ela, ofegante. – Te procurei em todo lugar!

Rukia voltou as costas pra ele, uma veia saltando em sua testa. Ela olhou para o céu, nas cores laranjas costumeiras de quando o sol ia embora.

Aquela cor lembrou-lhe Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Eu precisava pensar em uma coisa, Renji. – Ela respondeu calma.

-Ahn? – O ruivo ficou confuso.

Rukia deixou seus olhos se perderem na imensidão do céu alaranjado. A pele de seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado ao se lembrar do momento em que ficara tão próxima daquele jovem. Naquele momento, tudo deixou de existir, e tudo que restou foi ele.

E ela não tinha se importado.

E agora, se culpava. Não podia simplesmente esquecer-se de Abarai Renji, seu amigo que lhe acompanhara em todos aqueles anos. Foi muito tempo que passaram sobrevivendo juntos. A morena se sentia egoísta.

-O que ainda nos prende a Inuzuri, Renji? – Rukia disse melancólica. – Por que continuamos tentanto sobreviver a duras penas aqui?

-O que quer dizer, Rukia? – Renji perguntou mirando as madeixas negras.

-Vamos nos tornar shinigamis, Renji. – A morena se concentrou na lembrança do rosto de Ichigo. – Assim poderemos morar na Sereitei. Ouvi dizer que é um bom lugar pra se viver.

-É...

~X~

Nanda caminhava apressada pela área de lazer do seu condomínio. Não tinha sido fácil descer. Sua irmã estava fazendo marcação cerrada desde que ela não conseguira apresentar uma desculpa aceitável por ter passado uma noite fora de casa.

Ela levava uma bolsa lateral mediana, onde socara algumas roupas rapidamente, mal tendo tempo de dobrá-las. Tivera pouco tempo. Fora questão de cinco minutos. Entrou na lavanderia, abriu a máquina de lavar em funcionamento e jogou a maior quantidade de sabão em pó disponível, antes de sair correndo e esconder-se em seu quarto, jogando tudo que podia na bolsa. Logo ouviu os resmungos da irmã na lavanderia, e rápida como um raio, sumiu do apartamento.

-Isso é loucura. – Ela disse pra si mesma. – Que droga, eu queria que minha única preocupação voltasse a ser as provas bimestrais.

-Tanaka-san... – Alguém lhe chamou em um sussurro.

-Ishida-san? – A Tanaka ficou surpresa. – Por que está escondido atrás do arbusto?

-Não quero que sua irmã me veja. – O quincy se encolhia em um canteiro.

-Ela tá se afogando em espuma no apartamento. – Ela revirou os olhos. – E de qualquer forma, a cota de idéias dela pra me constranger já acabaram por hoje.

Os dois coraram e desviaram os olhares pro chão ao se lembrar do tom assassino de Tanaka Flávia ao dizer ao quincy: _"Mato você se minha irmã aparecer grávida."_

-Se eu ficar, os hollows vão vir atrás da minha irmã também, não é? – Nanda mudou de assunto, assumindo um tom triste.

-Infelizmente... – Ishida saiu de entre os arbustos e se postou do lado da jovem.

-Então vamos. – A estudante seguiu rumo a uma parte mais escura da área de lazer, se aproximando do muro, determinada. – Ok, dá pra me dar uma ajuda? Não dá pra pular vestindo saia.

A Tanaka vestia uma saia preta que ia até os joelhos, além de meias marrons que escondiam as pernas bem torneadas. A blusa era uma regata azul escura, e por cima um casaco de lã branco, o mesmo que ela usara na noite anterior.

Ishida se agachou no chão enquanto Nanda tirava suas sapatilhas, para não sujar a camisa branca do quincy. Ela apoiou o pé no ombro dele, e com certa dificuldade, alcançou o topo do muro. Ainda se equilibrava quando viu um vulto branco pular com habilidade.

-É melhor nos apressarmos, Urahara-san disse que a Inoue-san está nervosa. – Uryuu disse enquanto se colocava de pé, diante de uma surpresa Nanda ainda em cima do muro.

-Como pulou tão rápido? – Ela perguntou boquiaberta.

-Eu sou um quincy. – O moreno disse como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Ele pegou as sapatilhas que a Tanaka tinha deixado em cima do muro, ao lado dela. Com gentileza, ele pegou cada uma e calçou os pés da Tanaka, e depois estendeu os braços, pra que ela pudesse se apoiar e descer.

As bochechas dela adquiriram um tom rosado, mas ela aceitou a ajuda. E em silêncio eles prosseguiram o caminho rumo a Urahara Shouten.

~X~

Ichigo observava Rukia dormir, de cima de uma árvore próxima a janela do casebre onde ela e mais alguns se abrigavam. Era claro que ela sentia frio, e isso o corroia por dentro. Ele queria dar um jeito naquilo mas não seria prudente.

Ele retorceu o rosto em irritação, desviando o olhar para um grupo que estava do lado de fora, em volta da fogueira. Entre o grupo estava Renji conversando animado.

-Pra ficar correndo atrás da Rukia você serve, mais quando ela precisa de um cobertor você não mexe um dedo, não é? – O ruivo disse irritado, fuzilando o Abarai. Então ele voltou a olhar Rukia, e toda sua fúria sumiu, dando lugar a preocupação. – Eu vou cuidar de você, Rukia. Espera só mais um pouco.

~X~

Um rugido de hollow cortou a noite, fazendo que Nanda e Uryuu olhassem para trás, em busca da origem daquele ruído. Não demorou muito para que não um, mais três hollows surgissem de buracos no céu, a uma certa distância.

-Ah, o que exatamente você está esperando? – A Tanaka perguntou recuando um passo. – Lembre-se que eu sou uma estudante do ensino médio, meu único poder é aprender datas históricas.

-Está vindo alguém. – Ishida olhou para o lado oposto de onde os hollows estavam vindo. As luzes de faróis de carros e sirenes de polícia iluminando a rua.

-Acho que não vai ser legal se eles nos encontrarem a essa hora no meio de uma rua escura. – Nanda se preocupou. – Você viu de manhã que eu sou péssima em inventar desculpas para autoridades.

Mas Uryuu não se preocupou em falar nada, apenas puxou a Tanaka para um beco sem saída lateral, a prendendo contra seu corpo, uma das mãos em volta da cintura dela e a outra sobre seus lábios, cuidando que ela não fizesse nenhum barulho.

Coisa totalmente desnecessária. A jovem estava tão constrangida que mal respirava. Os olhos castanhos arregalados e a face mais que vermelha.

Ishida observava discretamente a rua principal, e quando a viatura passou, chegou a apertar ainda mais o braço que estava em volta da cintura feminina.

-Acho que eles já foram. – Ele disse soturno, abaixando a mão que estivera sobre a boca dela. – Agora vou cuidar dos hollows, não se preocupe.

-Que tal me soltar primeiro? – Ela pediu notoriamente constrangida.

-Ah, desculpe. – Uryuu corou e ajustou os óculos enquanto soltava Nanda.

Ele voltou a rua principal, e com maestria, acertou os três hollows. Com um único problema: uma das fechas inevitavelmente teve que passar por um muro, o quebrando. Como conseqüência, logo eles ouviram a viatura voltando a toda velocidade.

-Mais essa agora... – O quincy tentava arrumar uma saída.

-O que está esperando? – A estudante praticamente gemeu desesperada. – Se eu for presa por vandalismo, minha irmã me mata, vamos sair daqui agora!

Eles começaram a correr, mas ao que parecia, a viatura estava próxima demais. Nanda olhava de um lado para o outro, em busca de uma escapatória. Não podia ser pega. Sua irmã lhe mataria, e se restasse alguma coisa da Tanaka, sua mãe voltaria do Brasil, onde residia, para terminar o serviço.

Então... eles entraram em uma praça, e a solução veio instantaneamente a mente da Tanaka. Ela apressou o passo, e segurou a mão do quincy, fazendo-o parar de correr e virar-se pra ela.

-O que foi, Tanaka-san? – Ishida perguntou preocupado.

-Eu... não posso ser presa. – Nanda estava ofegante. – E sou contra suborno. Então, por favor, apenas siga o plano.

-Que pla...? – Ele não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta.

Tanaka Nanda tinha pego o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou. O quincy ficou sem reação por um momento. Sua capacidade de raciocínio parecia ter desaparecipo ao sentir a maciez daqueles lábios. E sem pensar em mais nada, ele abraçou a cintura feminina.

E a viatura passou ao lado daquela praça repleta de casais de namorados, sem perceber que a dupla que caçava estava tão próximo, perdidos em sensações nunca antes sentidas.

**- Fim do Capítulo 06 –**

_Oi gente! Desculpem a demora pra postar. Minhas aulas recomeçaram, sabe? Mas eu estou reorganizando meus horários, então vou ver se volto a postar regularmente. Não prometo, por que mesmo ainda estando no 2º ano, vou fazer ENEM esse ano._

_Esse cap foi muito menor em comparação ao anterior, mas o cap 05 foi uma exceção, por que fiquei muito tempo sem postar. Esse é o tamanho padrão dos caps dessa fic. Desculpem._

_Agradecimentos a quem deixou review no cap anterior: _**NandaKuchiki, ika chan, Beatriz, Mi Yuuki x, larry, Mili Black, Ana Paula, Tsuki Yume e Luud-chan.**

_Obrigada a quem apenas lê também! Mas sabe, reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo se você não tiver conta, sinta-se a vontade pra deixar review!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

_Tanaka Nanda tinha pego o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou. O quincy ficou sem reação por um momento. Sua capacidade de raciocínio parecia ter desaparecido ao sentir a maciez daqueles lábios. E sem pensar em mais nada, ele abraçou a cintura feminina._

_E a viatura passou ao lado daquela praça repleta de casais de namorados, sem perceber que a dupla que caçava estava tão próximo, perdidos em sensações nunca antes sentidas._

**- Capítulo 07 –**

A Tanaka voltou a por os pés no chão, pondo fim a aquele selinho tão demorado. As faces dela estavam coradas, e ela evitou olhar para Ishida enquanto dava as costas a ele, que tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Uryuu não deixou que a confusão o dominasse por muito tempo. Notando que a bela garota se afastava, não pode evitar de voltar a trazê-la pra perto, a pegando pelo braço e puxando gentilmente.

- O que está fazendo? - Nanda perguntou corando mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- Estou seguindo o plano. - Foi a única resposta do quincy.

Ishida abraçou a cintura feminina de um jeito cavalheiresco, típico dele, e colou os dois corpos antes de roubar os lábios da menina para si. Sem hesitar, ele pediu passagem para aprofundar aquele enlace tão especial. A Tanaka, sem nem pensar, concedeu, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno. Uma das mãos de Uryuu se afundou entre os fios castanhos, enquanto a outra apertava a cintura delicada de forma possessiva. Mas o ar decidiu lhes faltar, obrigando os dois a desfazerem a sutil carícia.

A Tanaka voltou a por os pés no chão, mas sua mente ainda estava confusa com aquela breve ida ao céu. Não sabia nem o que dizer ao garoto a sua frente, tão confuso quanto ela.

-Tanaka-san... - Uryuu estendeu a mão com a intenção de tocar o ombro da tão envergonhada estudante, mas se deteve. - Ah... bem... desc...

-Não! Tá tudo bem! - Nanda se apressou em dizer, as mãos espalmadas a frente do corpo. Depois o tom rosado de suas bochechas se intensificou ao notar o duplo sentido de suas palavras. - Que-quero dizer... eu te be-be-beijei primeiro en-então eu que devo desc...

A Tanaka perdeu a voz por um instante, encarando os olhos azuis de Ishida. Então... os dois começaram a rir nervosamente pela própria situação. Nanda mordeu o lábio inferior tentando contar o riso e depois de olhar pro lado um instante voltou a olhar para o quincy, sorrindo lindamente.

-Então, ficamos nesse meio-termo super estranho? – Uryuu perguntou com a mão em punho em cima dos lábios finos, escondendo seu sorriso.

-Meio-termo está bom pra mim. – A estudante assentiu rindo e as mãos mexendo na alça da bolsa nervosamente.

Ishida, sem jeito, estendeu a mão para ela. Nanda olhou a palma estendida, convidando-a e em seguida encarou os olhos azuis. E foi olhando nos olhos dele, que lentamente, ela soltou a alça da bolsa e pousou sua mão delicada em cima da de Uryuu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Sem soltar as mãos, eles a deixaram cair e balançarem por um instante, antes do quincy recomeçar a andar, puxando gentilmente a Tanaka com ele.

~X~

Todos dormiam naquele casebre de rukongai. Apenas por isso Ichigo tivera a coragem de ousar tanto. Silenciosamente, controlando até sua respiração, ele entrava pela janela, e desviando dos corpos praticamente desmaiados no chão, e se dirigia até onde Rukia dormia, meio que isolada dos demais. O Kurosaki se agachou ao lado dela, sentindo um aperto ao vê-la estremecer de frio.

A uma certa distância, alguém espirrou. Ichigo se virou rapidamente, temendo ser descoberto, mas o garoto que fizera o ruído apenas se remexeu e virou para o outro lado, ainda dormindo. Perto dele, estava Renji, também tendo alguns espasmos com o frio.

O ruivo sentiu certa pena, mais seu ciúme não o permitiu se solidarizar totalmente com a situação do amigo. De certa maneira, Ichigo se sentia frustrado. E se sentia mal por isso. Mais era impossível conter. Ele, Ichigo, conhecia Rukia melhor que ninguém. Ele não precisara de anos pra isso. Apenas poucos meses. E ainda assim... naquele momento, em que ele tanto queria estar protegendo a baixinha, era com Renji que ela tinha o laço mais forte.

O Kurosaki se sentia mal por aqueles pensamentos. Não era culpa de ninguém. Rukia ainda não lhe conhecia. Renji não era má pessoa. Talvez Ichigo só estivesse mal acostumado. Era normal ter a morena por perto. Mas agora, ela não estaria. Naquele momento, no passado, a única coisa que ela sabia sobre ele era que o ruivo queria ser capitão.

Ichigo suspirou pesadamente. Definitivamente era frustrante. Mas ele não podia deixar-se vencer por isso. Tinha que ser mais forte. Por ela. Para salvá-la. Para protegê-la. E assim... tudo voltaria a ser como deveria.

-Ichigo... – A voz de Rukia soou em um suspiro.

O Kurosaki se sobressaltou, achando que ela tinha acordado. Sua mente já buscava uma desculpa para estar ali quando viu que ela ainda dormia. A única mudança nela era o doce sorriso que surgiu em sua face. O ruivo não pode evitar de sorrir meio abobado. Era inexplicável vê-la daquela maneira.

Hesitante, ele ergueu a mão e a levou até a altura do rosto dela, quase tocando a face bem delineada. Temendo acordá-la, ele ameaçou se afastar. Mais um suspiro dela chamando seu nome mais uma vez o fez desistir. Lentamente, com a ponta dos dedos, ele fez o contorno dos láios rosados, quase os tocando. E carinhosamente, ele tocou uma das bochechas, acariciando-a levemente.

-Durma bem, Rukia. – Ele sussurrou se debruçando sobre ela. O ruivo sorriu e desapareceu em um shunpoo.

No instante seguinte, Rukia acordou e se pôs sentada, ofegante. Sua pequena mão foi até o rosto, onde sentira aquele toque quente durante seu sonho. Seu sonho com Ichigo. No sonho, ele apenas sorria pra ela. Só isso bastava. Mas ele havia erguido a mão, e tocado na maça de seu rosto. Um toque tão... real.

-Estão todos dormindo. - Ela murmurou. - Foi só um sonho. - Se lembrou dos lábios de Ichigo se movendo, pronunciando seu nome depois de lhe desejar que dormisse bem. - Um sonho muito real.  
>Rukia ergueu seus olhos para o céu, na janela próxima. Estava pontilhado de estrelas brilhantes e a lua começava a minguar.<p>

-Acho que eu gostaria de vê-lo de novo. - Disse sorrindo.

Uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu naquele exato instante, fazendo o sorriso dela se ampliar.

~X~

-Ah, Tanaka-san, que bom que você chegou! - Urahara abriu a porta e puxou a garota para dentro antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Veja o que a Inoue-san está fazendo com a minha casa! - Ele completou em um tom choroso.

Inoue mordia uma almofada em meio a uma bagunça completa. Haviam papéis espalhados, outras almofadas rasgadas e até uma xícara quebrada ao redor dela.

-Bom, ela deve ser uma humana-cachorro-hollow filhote. - Nanda coçou o pescoço sem-jeito. É normal roerem algumas coisas.

-Ela não roeu algumas coisa. - Kisuke apertava seu leque, quase o partindo. - Ela destruiu minha sala! - Gritou, fazendo a Tanaka espalmar e balançar as mãos, na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-Calma, eu vou ver se dou um jeito nisso. - Ela remexeu em sua bolsa e tirou uma bolinha vermelha. Sem hesitar, ela avançou até onde Orihime estava. Inoue imediatamente largou a almofada, observando a outra se aproximar. - Tá vendo a bolinha. - Exibiu o brinquedo, capturando a atenção dos olhos negros de Orihime. - Muito bem, pega a bolinha. - E jogou o brinquedo pelo corredor.

Inoue começou a correr engatinhando, mas depois de um segundo de reflexão, decidiu que conquistaria a bolinha mais rápido correndo com as duas pernas. De pé, ela sumiu pelo corredor.

-Olha, ela pensa. - Nanda disse em um tom de quem faz uma descoberta levemente interessante.  
>-Tanaka-san, one está o Ishida-san? - Urahara notou a ausência do quincy ao ver sua sala a salvo.<p>

-Bom, estávamos já quase na porta quando ele se lembrou de alguma coisa e disse que ia verificar e depois voltava pra cá. - Ela disse com o indicador sobre o lábio inferior, ocultando de propósito o sorriso ao lembrar do quincy lhe beijando a bochecha antes de ir.

-Certo. - Kisuke se abanou por um instante. - Temos que pensar em um modo de desfazer a possessão. - Apesar de falar no plural, parecia que falava só pra si mesmo.

-É, temos que tirar aquela criatura maligna que tá dominando meu cachorro. - A Tanaka parecia pessoalmente ofendida.

-Pelo visto não gosta muito da Inoue-san. - O ex-capitão disse ocultando uma risada com seu leque.

-Não é bem 'não gostar'. - Nanda explicou. - Nem a conheço direito, eu sou de uma classe diferente. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, ela olhava para a Kuchiki-san de uma maneira que dava medo. Inoue-san pode ter sido santa um dia, mas definitivamente não é mais.

-Entendo. - Urahara suspirou. - Tem razão, Tanaka-san. A Inoue-san que conhecíamos nunca faria nada contra a Kuchiki-san. E como não notei traços de poderes hollows no Kurosaki-san que não fossem dele...

-A Inoue-san não estava possuída. - A estudante completou cruzando os braços, séria.

-Urahara-san, Nanda! - Ishida chamou do corredor.

A Tanaka sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz aveludada. Kisuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maroto ao ver o tratamento tão informal.

-O que foi? - Ele perguntou ao ver o quincy se aproximar ofegante.

-Quando eu peguei a Inoue-san na casa dela, eu notei algo por detrás das almofadas, tinha alguma coisa, mas não dei atenção. - Uryuu dizia sério. - Mas agora eu fui verificar. - Ele estendeu um objeto embrulhado em um lenço.

Urahara pegou-o com cuidado, o desembrulhando. Um brilho de vitória se espalhou pelos olhos do ex-capitão.

Em suas mãos estava uma máscara hollow, com listras horizontais, no formato da cabeça de um cachorro.

~X~

Ichigo andava pelos corredores massageando as têmporas. Lembrava-se do problema que fora roubar um dos uniformes. Ele pensara que a responsável nunca iria sair do cômodo. Como ele não se inscrevera da maneira tradicional, não poderia ir pegar um uniforme do jeito normal. Então tivera que furtar um.

Agora o problema era encontrar a sala certa. Era complicado, uma vez que ele sempre se distraia pensando como Renji, sendo o idiota que era, conseguira entrar numa turma especial, e Rukia não. Definitivamente, os métodos de avaliação da Academia de Shinigamis eram estranhos.

O ruivo ia abaixar seu olhar para a folha com um mapa que recebera na entrada quando a viu. Um sorriso se espalhou por seus lábios e ele largou o mapa no chão. Não precisava mais dele. Achara o que tanto procurava.

-Rukia! - Ele disse feliz pegando no ombro da baixinha que andava despreocupada rumo a sala de aula. - Você veio. - Ele sorriu.

Rukia se virou ao ouvir a voz rouca tão conhecida, e se deparou com aquele sorriso. Aquele toque despreocupado em seu ombro a fez corar levemente. Aquele sorriso fez sua respiração ser suspensa por um segundo. Logo ela estava sorrindo de volta.

-Kurosa... - Ela teve seus lábios selados por dois dedos dele.

-Me chame de Ichigo. - O Kurosaki sussurrou e em seguida a soltou. A morena sentiu seu coração falhar em uma batida e em seguida voar depressa. - Você salvou minha vida, não precisamos dessas formalidades. - Ele abanou uma mão despreocupado.

Ela sorriu sem-jeito com o olhar que Ichigo deitava sobre a própria. Havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos que era tão caloroso, tão... magnético. No momento que Rukia os encarava com seus grandes orbes azuis, tudo ao redor parecia sumir. Como se Ichigo tivesse o poder de transportar as pessoas para um mundo a parte...

-Conseguiu ficar na turma especial, aspirante a capitão? – A morena perguntou tentando quebrar aquele contato visual.

-Nada. – O Kurosaki disse com desdém. – E quem se importa? Não acho que a turma que eu pertenço vá fazer diferença, no fim todos temos que aprender as mesmas coisas pra ser shinigamis, não é?

-Não sei, é de se esperar que alguém que quer tanto ser um capitão se esforce pra ficar entre os melhores... – Rukia zombou encolhendo os ombros de uma maneira inocente, para em seguida ri baixinho.

-Vai rindo, pode rir. – O Kurosaki cruzou os braços sem se deixar abalar, um sorriso cruzando seu rosto. Conhecia bem aquele jeito da baixinha. – Um dia você vai ser uma oficialzinha e vai ter que respeitar o seu superior, no caso, eu.

-Vai sonhando. – A morena se empertigou e andou até a sala, sendo seguida por Ichigo.

"Sempre tão teimosa..." O ruivo pensava sorrindo tranqüilo.

~X~

-Se quiser, pode ir dormir. – Ishida brincava com as mechas do cabelo castanho de Nanda, que estava encostada em seu ombro, quase cochilando após uma noite de vigília do lado de fora do laboratório de Urahara.

Ficaram a noite toda esperando um resultado que não vinha. Kisuke estava a horas examinando a máscara que o quincy trouxera. Os dois ficaram tão ansiosos que não conseguiram dormir. Inoue estava deitada aos pés da Tanaka, dormindo pesadamente.

-Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir direito. – Nanda resmungou. Uma das mãos dela estava entre as dele. Não sabiam exatamente como haviam ficado daquele jeito.

Os dois se sobressaltaram quando viram a porta ser aberta abruptamente, e um animado Urahara sair por ela, balançando seu leque de forma enérgica. Trazia também a máscara encontrada por Ishida. Ele a pousou sobre a mesinha enquanto se sentava, uma expressão de satisfação em seu rosto.

-E então? – Nanda e Uryuu perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Então o quê? – Kisuke perguntou inocente.

-A máscara! – A Tanaka foi mais rápida que o quincy, disparando as palavras rapidamente. – Ficou a noite toda examinando ela. O que foi que deu?

-Uma mascara hollow. – Urahara disse tranqüilo. – Falsa. Produzida de um hollow para outro.

-Como assim? – A estudante cruzou os braços.

-Como um artesão fabrica uma fantasia para um folião, Tanaka-san. – O ex-capitão disse soturno. – Um outro hollow fabricou essa máscara para o hollow-Maru. Eu me perguntava como ele ficava sem a máscara, mas parece que ele não tinha que se preocupar com isso. E isso confirma minha teoria de quais são os poderes desse hollow.

-Que são...? – Ishida perguntou ao ver a pausa que o mais velho fizera.

-Hipnose. – Kisuke sussurrou. – Ele teve que hipnotizar a Inoue-san para conseguir se hospedar no corpo dela. – Ele olhou triste para a adolescente dormindo no chão. – Eu não tinha certeza, talvez pudesse ser uma fusão. Fico aliviado de que não seja. Significa que não é irreversível.

-Mas por que a máscara prova os poderes do Maru? – Nanda perguntou num sussurro cansado.

-Por que nenhum hollow presta favores a outros. – Urahara explicou. – O que significa que esse outro hollow foi hipnotizado. Tenho certeza disso por que a reiatsu dessa máscara é totalmente diferente da reiatsu do Maru.

-Urahara-san... – A Tanaka voltou a apoiar sua cabeça no ombro de Uryuu. – Se apresse em ajudar a Inoue-san. – Pediu. – Ela não comeu nada, por estar possuída, seu organismo não aceitou a comida que demos a ela. – Ela estava quase cedendo ao sono. – E quando o Maru ficar com fome... não é ração que ele vai querer. E ele está com a alma da Inoue-san a sua disposição... não... é?

E Nanda dormiu, enquanto Kisuke e Ishida se entreolhavam muito preocupados.

~X~

Ichigo não prestava nenhuma atenção a aula. Na verdade, só tinha olhos para a morena sentada ao seu lado naquela sala de aula que parecia mais um auditório. Rukia fazia anotações cuidadosamente em seu livro, não notava o jeito como era admirada. O Kurosaki tentava se concentrar no professor, que explicava o básico sobre controle de reiatsu, mas seus olhos eram sempre atraídos para ela.

Ele estava tão absorto que nem notara que ao redor deles, várias estudantes notavam seu comportamento, e davam risadinhas nervosas enquanto comentavam entre si. Algumas pareciam decepcionadas por verem que não tinham a menor chance com o ruivo que elas haviam elegido como o mais bonito de toda a turma. E outras estavam encantadas ao ver que mesmo parecendo tão mal-humorado, ele ainda conseguia ser tão devotado a garota que gostava a olhos vistos.

O Kurosaki parecia catalogar cada movimento que ela fazia. Primeiro ela colocou uma das mechas negras atrás da orelha, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente, apoiando-a na mão. Depois suas pálpebras cairão ligeiramente. Seja lá o que fosse que o professor dizia, ela devia estar achando meio chato. Mas mesmo assim, abaixou sua fronte e fez uma anotação enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Mas repentinamente ela se virou na direção dele e Ichigo tivera uma fração de segundo para reagir. Mas sua reação fora tão desastrada que ele quase derrubou um dos porta-lápis que ficavam em cima da bancada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ichigo? – Rukia perguntou piscando seus olhos azuis-violáceos.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, imaginando o que o ruivo pudesse estar vendo antes dela se virar, mais não achou nada interessante. Talvez ele só tivesse ficado entediado e deixado seu olhar vagar pela sala, então a morena voltou a encará-lo.

-Não. – Foi a resposta constrangida dele. – Tudo bem. – As bochechas dele esquentaram e ele se odiou por isso. – O que foi?

-Nada. – Rukia riu baixinho e se voltou para o professor.

Ichigo voltou a olhar pra ela. Tão concentrada. Tão disposta a dar o melhor de si para ser uma boa shinigami. Ele mordeu o lábio para esconder um riso enquanto voltava a olhar pra frente. Estaria falando da Rukia de agora ou da Rukia que ela seria um dia?

"Não... estou falando da Rukia de sempre." Pensou fingindo olhar o quadro cheio de diagramas complicados. "Da Rukia de eternamente. Por que ela sempre vai ser assim. Teimosa, determinada, irritante e confiante. Minha Rukia." Voltou a olhá-la. "E eu vou protegê-la. Não importa _o quê_, e não importa _do quê_."

~X~

Inoue estava em pé, ao lado de uma janela, com sua cabeça encostada no batente. Não exibia nenhuma emoção. Sua face estava vazia. Observava Uryuu e Nanda conversarem do lado de fora, sentados em um banco debaixo de uma árvore. Os dois mantiam uma distância cuidadosa entre si, mas freqüentemente trocavam olhares constrangidos. Por que estariam agindo assim?

"Maru-chan, por que sua antiga dona está assim com o Ishida-kun?" Orihime perguntou em pensamento. Sabia que o hollow estava dentro de sua mente. Sabia que ele ouviria.

"Eu não sei, Orihime." O hollow respondeu dentro da cabeça dela. "Mas a Nanda-chan é minha. Eu que vou cuidar da Nanda-chan pra sempre. Não ele."

"E como você vai fazer isso, Maru-chan?" Inoue perguntou.

"Hora de irmos atrás do seu Kurosaki-kun, Orihime." Maru disse sério. "Está na hora de conseguirmos o que nós dois queremos. Eu, a Nanda-chan. E você, o Kurosaki-kun."

E um insano sorriso cruzou a face sem emoção de Inoue Orihime.

**- Fim do Capítulo 07 –**

_As coisas em _**Eternal Memories **_estão tão fofas, tão bonitas, tão serenas... *_* Ok, hora de acabar com isso e instaurar o caos completo XD Apartir do próximo, as coisas começam a ficar problemáticas... E por isso acho que os caps vão crescer um bocadinho. Isso é bom, né? Não sei, isso vocês decidirão XD_

_Agradecimentos a quem postou review no cap passado: _**Luud-chan, Pamila, Mi Yuuki x, Nanda Kuchiki e JJ Dani.**

_Review anônimas são permitidas, não esqueçam ;D_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 08 -**

Alguns meses haviam se passado. Ichigo e Rukia não iam a lugar algum na academia sem estarem juntos. No fim do dia letivo, se separavam na entrada, e Rukia se dirigia a seu lar e o Kurosaki a seguia de longe, discretamente. Algumas vezes, durante a noite, ele ousava e ia ficar um pouco ao lado dela enquanto a mesma dormia. A morena não tinha sussurrado seu nome enquanto dormia mais nenhuma vez. Mas isso não o decepcionava, ou entristecia.

Mas agora, eles estavam em uma das grandes áreas abertas ao redor do enorme prédio da academias, sentados debaixo de uma árvore enquanto descansavam após uma aula de zanjutsu.

-Eu nunca vou ser boa nisso. – Rukia resmungou exibindo a espada.

-Do que está falando? – Ichigo disse no mesmo tom, se espreguiçando. – É questão de prática. Kidou, isso sim é difícil. Tem que decorar aquele monte de palavras sem sentido...

-É questão de afinco, idiota. – A morena socou o braço dele com força, quase o fazendo cair de lado. – No que você presta atenção na aula?

"Em você." Ele pensou enquanto coçava a nuca, suspirando enquanto fechava os olhos, cansado. Então, uma idéia lhe veio a mente.

-Rukia, você é boa em kidou. – O Kurosaki foi retórico. – Eu sei lidar com a espada. E se a gente se ajudasse? Você pode me ensinar kidou e eu posso te ajudar a treinar.

A aprendiz de shinigami piscou desconcertada diante do entusiasmo dele. Mas aos poucos, deixou que um sorriso se espalhasse pelo seu rosto delicado. Ichigo, por sua vez, sorriu ainda mais abertamente, ao ver o rosto da baixinha se iluminar. Sem pensar no que fazia, colocou sua mão no espaço que os separava, a poucos milímetros dos dedos delicados de Rukia. Por um segundos, as pontas dos dedos se roçaram, e os olhares dos dois convergiram para aquele ponto. Ruborizando, o ruivo recolheu sua mão.

-Desculpe. – Sussurrou. – Então, aceita ou não? – Ele se levantou animado, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-O que tenho a perder? – Rukia sorriu e meio sem-jeito, levantando-se sem aceitar a ajuda do amigo. – Onde vai ser isso?

-Vamos para um dos locais de treinamento. – O Kurosaki deu de ombros. – Temos um horário livre agora. O professor teve um ataque nervoso depois que uma turma de veteranos erraram o alvo da aula de kidou e acertaram ele. Eu pelo menos nunca acertei um professor.

-Não, mas em compensação destrói todos os alvos de uma vez só. – A morena disse zombeteira, cruzando os braços. – Isso é um recorde, futuro-taichou-sama!

-Cala a boca!

~X~

Renji estava sentado na biblioteca, junto com Hinamori, tentando fazer uma pesquisa sobre kidous. Mas estava complicado. Havia um séquito de garotas dando risadinhas e cochichando atrás da prateleira que estava atrás dele, o impedindo de se concentrar. Conversando puras futilidades!

-...ele pode ser bonito, mas não chega aos pés do Kurosaki, que estuda na minha turma. – Dizia uma delas, num cochilo excitado e animado. O Abarai estava prestes a mandá-la tagarelar em outro lugar, mas... – pena que parece que a tal Rukia já o pegou. E ela nem é tão bonita se querem saber...

Renji ficou estático com aquilo. Rukia não podia ter arrumado um namorado, ou algo do tipo. Ele sempre achara que ela e ele... Mas de qualquer forma, se ela realmente tivesse alguém, ele saberia não é? Mas e se a morena quisesse manter segredo, temendo a reação do amigo?

-Hinamori – Ele chamou desesperado, pegando no ombro da garota. – preciso que me faça um favor.

-Abarai-kun! – Momo ficou surpresa, piscando desconcertada. – Em que quer ajuda?

-Preciso que vá falar com aquelas garotas e pergunte se a Rukia tá namor... se ela tá com esse tal Kurosaki. – O ruivo pediu, o pânico evidente em seus olhos miúdos.

-E-eu? – Hinamori apontou a si mesma, corando.

-É, garotas gostam de fofocar com garotas. – Renji sussurrou retórico.

-Tu-tudo bem. – Ela assentiu e se levantou.

Os segundos que passaram até que ela chegasse até o grupinho de fofoqueiras foram eternos para o Abarai. Até que ele ouviu a voz incerta e constrangida da colega de turma se pronunciar.

-Estão falando da Rukia-san? – Ele a ouviu dizer. – Ela tá namorando?

-A conhece? – Alguma das outras garotas respondeu. – Ninguém sabe, eles dois nunca demonstraram ter esse nível de relacionamento. Mas o jeito que eles se olham... – Suspirou sonhadora. – Ele é perfeito.

Renji não quis ouvir mais nada. Se levantou, determinado a encontrar Rukia e pedir algumas explicações.

~X~

-Até que sua idéia foi boa. – Rukia disse ofegante. – Você progrediu com o byakurai.

-Obrigado. – Ichigo disse no mesmo tom. Gastara uma boa parte de sua reiatsu naquela "aula". - Agora é sua vez. – Apontou as espadas encostadas em uma arvore.

A morena apanhou a sua, mais leve, e entregou a do amigo, maior e mais pesada. Eram ambas katanas comuns. Sem jeito, ela se pôs em guarda, ou do jeito que imaginava que era estar em guarda.

-Não, não, não, não. – O Kurosaki sacudiu a cabeça de modo negativo, ficando sua katana no solo e se aproximando da amiga. – A posição de guarda não é assim.

Se postando atrás dela, suas mãos pousaram nos ombros, endireitando sua postura. Depois, em um quase abraço, ele pegou as mãos dela entre as dele, e corrigiu o jeito de segurar a espada. Rukia sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ela nunca imaginara que um abraço dele pudesse ser tão caloroso. Seus olhos azuis se fecharam por um momento, sentindo a sensação proteção que vinha dele e somente dele.

Já Ichigo, se controlava. Era incrível a sensação de ter aquele corpo em seus braços. Era extremamente difícil manter a compostura e não abraçá-la mais forte, e afagar os sedosos fios negros. O cheiro dela lhe embriagava de uma forma indecritível.

-Essa perna – O Kurosaki liberou apenas uma de suas mãos, e deu um tapa leve na perna esquerda da morena fazendo-a corar ainda mais. – vai pra trás. E deixe-as flexionadas um pouco, para ter um bom impulso na hora de se movimentar.

-Certo. – Rukia assentiu, fazendo como lhe era pedido, tentando não roçar seu corpo no dele, tarefa extremamente difícil.

-Escute, vamos começar com uma simples estocada. – Ichigo preferiu começar a ensinar golpes simples a baixinha. – Nesse golpe você tem que por a espada na vertical, um dos braços recua... – Ele pegou o cotovelo direito dela e o puxou para trás, manipulando os movimentos que ela fazia para mostrar o modo correto de executar o golpe. – e depois impulsiona pra frente.

A morena assentiu. Era difícil se concentrar com ele tão perto. Mas também era impossível não ouvir aquela voz rouca perto do seu ouvido, e memorizar cada palavra. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho com aqueles pensamentos.

-Rukia? – Ele chamou sua atenção, e só então a aprendiz de shinigami percebeu que se distraíra.

-Desculpe, eu me dist... – Rukia ergueu seu rosto para se explicar, se arrependeu imediatamente depois.

Ela não imaginara que o rosto dele estaria tão perto, olhando diretamente para ela. Rukia piscou seus olhos azuis desconcertada com o tom rubro que surgira no rosto dele, e que ela tinha certeza que também estava no seu. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas dele apertarem as suas com um tantinho mais de força, sem perder a delicadeza do toque...

-Rukia? – Uma voz irada e surpresa os flagrou, fazendo os dois se repelirem imediatamente.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos ao ver quem era. Pressentiu os problemas. Moveu-se um tanto, para ficar entre o recém-chegado e Rukia, numa posição de desafio.

Já a morena, só pode levar a mão delicada os lábios trêmulos e chamar o nome da pessoa que chegara sem ser anunciada de forma incerta.

-...Renji?

~X~

-Urahara-san... – Tanaka Nanda chamou enquanto comia um hambúrguer. – O que a Inoue-san é neste momento?

-Como assim, Tanaka-san? – Kisuke perguntou se abanando com seu leque.

-Ela tá possuída, não é? – Nanda perguntou depois de tomar um gole de chá. – Então a Inoue-san não é mais a Inoue.

-Tanaka-san, acho que me precipitei no primeiro dia ao dizer que se tratava de uma simples possessão. – Urahara explicava de certa forma desgostos. – Nestes últimos meses, em que tentei de várias formas desfazer isso, pude chegar a conclusão de que a alma do hollow e da Inoue-san se fundiram.

-Então não tem como libertá-la disso? – A Tanaka se preocupou, apertando a xícara entre as mãozinhas mimosas.

-Certamente que tem! – Mas por que parecia que o ex-capitão estava tentando convencer a si mesmo?

-Espero que tenha. – Nanda ficou meio melancólica, pousando o copo na mesinha de centro.

-Que bom que está gostando mais da Inoue-san! – Urahara exclamou no tom alegre e zombeteiro que lhe era tão comum.

-Não fique falando como se nós duas tivéssemos nos tornado melhores amigas. – A Tanaka virou o rosto, cruzando os braços, meio constrangida, meio irritada. – Não sou má a ponto de querer isso pra alguém. E é muito estranho ficar brincando de joga a bolinha com outra garota. E ainda ficar chamando de Maru, que é um nome mas-cu-li-no. – A estudante soletrou, o dedo indicador erguido solenemente.

-Realmente a Tanaka-san tem passado por bastantes situações um tanto diferentes! – Kisuke riu com gosto.

-Um tanto? – Nanda piscou os belos orbes castanhos meio indignada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse retrucar, Tessai anunciou a chegada de alguém, que imediatamente a fez corar.

-Bom dia, Nanda, Urahara-san. – Ishida adentrou a saleta cumprimentando com um menear de cabeça, e sentando-se ao lado da estudante.

-Bom dia, Ishida-san. – Urahara cumprimentou escondendo um riso atrás do leque, ao ver a dupla de adolescentes trocando olhares furtivos.

-Bom dia. – Nanda disse simples, voltando a comer seu hambúrguer.

-Nanda, não acha que está um pouco cedo pra comer um ham...? – Mas ele não pode terminar a pergunta, por que foi logo cortado pela adolescente.

-Deixe minha taxa de colesterol pra lá. – Ela foi direta e formal. – Tenho certeza que futuramente a ciência vai ter descoberto um antídoto para esses lentos venenos americanos, então nada de estresse.

-É mas...

A pequena discussão sobre hábitos alimentares saudáveis continuou, mas uma certa criatura que observava por uma pequena fresta na porta parou de escutar. Já havia perdido muito tempo. Era hora de agir. Discretamente, Inoue Orihime, possuída pelo hollow Maru, desceu até o espaço que existia do subsolo. Dirigiu-se até o seikaimon, e ali parou, sem saber o que fazer.

"E agora, Maru-chan?" Ela perguntou em sua mente, certa que o pequeno hollow escutaria. "Precisa de duas pessoas enviando reiatsu para abrir o portal.

"Não precisam ser duas pessoas." O hollow respondeu sossegado. "Envie reiatsu para um dos lados, que eu enviarei para o outro."

Orihime assentiu pra si mesma. Apontou as mãos espalmadas para cada lado do seikaimon, mas antes que enviasse sua energia espiritual, notou o pequeno aparelho acoplado a um dos lados, desligado. Ela logo imaginou que era aquilo que permitiu ao seu querido Kurosaki-kun ir ao passado, atrás da outra. Sem demora, ela ligou o aparelho. E mais uma vez ela espalmou as mãos em direção a cada lado do portal, e começou a enviar sua reiatsu.

Um sorriso macabro surgiu em seu rosto quando viu a porta entre os dois mundos se abrir. E tranquilamente, ela atravessou.

~X~

-Rukia, o que está fazendo aqui? – Renji perguntava a baixinha, mas encarava o jovem que estava com ela.

Ichigo por sua vez, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. Estava perfeitamente calmo. Sabia que de Renji, seria fácil proteger Rukia, se isso se fizesse necessário, o que ele achava improvável. Se o Kurosaki tinha vencido o Abarai antes de ter conseguido sua bankai, e enquanto o outro já era tenente, imagine naquela situação.

-Eu estou treinando com o Ichigo. – Rukia se explicou desviando seu olhar para o chão, ciente da situação constrangedora que o amigo de infância vira.

-Sei. – O Abarai disse com certo escárnio. – E quem é esse aí?

-Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo de você. – Ichigo retrucou, avançando mais um passo completamente sossegado, descruzando os braços.

Renji fez o mesmo, e logo eles estavam se enfrentando a centímetros um do outro. O Kurosaki com uma expressão de desafio. O Abarai com sua raiva e ciúmes aparentes. E a única coisa que Rukia pode fazer foi tentar se colocar entre os dois.

-Ichigo, Renji, parem com essa idiotice! – A morena tentou afastá-los um do outro.

Ichigo cedeu ao sentir o toque dela em seu peito, e recuou um passo, voltando seu olhar para a baixinha que tentava ponderar com o outro, que não havia mudado de posição ou expressão. Renji cerrou o punho ao ver o olhar que aquele outro que ele não fazia idéia de quem era lançava a Rukia. Quem ele achava que era para olhar assim pra ela?

-Ichigo, vai indo pra sala, eu tenho que falar com o Renji um instante. – A morena pediu suspirando pesadamente, meio impaciente.

-Tudo bem. – O jovem de cabelos alarajados concordou, apesar de não gostar nada da idéia de deixá-la sozinha com o tatuado. – Qualquer coisa, use ele como alvo pra treinar zanjutsu.

O Kurosaki saiu dali sob o olhar fuzilante de Renji, mas planejava voltar e se esconder entre as arvores para poder ficar de olho em Rukia e garantir por si mesmo que nada saísse do controle. Uma parte dele se culpava por pensar aquilo de um amigo seu, mas a maior parte se corroia de ciúmes.

Mas antes que ele pudesse voltar escondido, sentiu algo vibrar. Colocando a mão dentro das vestes, notou que Urahara estava lhe ligando, algo nem tão comum, apesar do ruivo estar a meses na Soul Society.

-Urahara-san? – Ichigo atendeu. – O que foi?

-Kurosaki-san... – O cientista shinigami fez uma pausa. – a Inoue-san... fugiu para a Soul Society. – Disse cauteloso. A cada palavra, os orbes castanhos do substituto se arregalavam mais, em pura preocupação. – A Soul Society do passado.

~X~

Maru caminhava pela floresta de rukongai usando o corpo de Orihime. Era extremamente cauteloso para que ninguém lhe visse. Ficara pensando por todo o caminho qual a melhor maneira de atrair Ichigo para uma armadilha e assim engolir todo seu poder espiritual. Chegou a conclusão que a melhor maneira era usar a pequena shinigami que um dia passara seus poderes para o humano.

"Se ela for atacada, definitivamente ele vai protegê-la." Ele dizia para si mesmo. "E se ela for morta, ele entrara em tal ódio que não conseguirá pensar em seus atos, e a única coisa que vai querer fazer é matar os assassinos, sem pensar em mais nada. Ou perderia a vontade de viver." O Hollow bufou em meio uma risada macabra. "Idiota. Será fácil pegá-lo em qualquer um dos casos."

Ele ergueu a mão, e tocou em um ponto no espaço. Logo uma garganta se formou, e dela, saiu um hollow magro e alto, parecendo um misto de tigre e gorila, uma vez que suas patas dianteiras eram mais longas que o resto do corpo, cheia de garras. A marcara tinha as marcas tribais costumeiras.

Maru sorriu sinistro com o rosto de Orihime. Os olhos cinzentos da garota se tornaram vermelhos como os do hollow que a dominava. E sem aviso, aqueles mesmos olhos vermelhos começaram a girar em um espiral que misturava vermelho e verde, de uma maneira insana. E logo o outro hollow, recém-chegado, estava sob-controle.

-Mate a aprendiz de shinigami de nome Rukia. – Maru disse com a voz grave e rouca pelos lábios de Inoue. – E me traga Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Matar... Rukia... – O outro hollow repetiu debilmente. – Trazer... Kurosaki... Ichigo...

E andando pesadamente, o hollow hipnotizado marchou rumo as reiatsus implantadas em sua mente.

~X~

Urahara estava na frente do seikaimon, fechando seu denreishiki, mirando o chão apreensivo. Atrás dele estavam Ishida e Nanda, em igual situação.

-Urahara-san... – Uryuu chamou. – E agora?

-Tenho que ir atrás da Inoue. – A Tanaka disse de repente. – Abra o portal.

-Enlouqueceu? – O quincy se virou para ela, a preocupação estampada em seus olhos azuis, e certa fúria também. – Por mais corajosa que seja, não pode ir lá sozinha e...

-Do que está falando? – A estudante perguntou cruzando os braços. – É lógico que você vai junto. Sou corajosa, não suicida. Se bem que... fugir de casa tendo a Flávia por irmã é uma atitude de alguém que não tem amor a vida. – Ela completou de joelhos, socando o chão enquanto parecia que uma nuvem carregada de chuva se derramava sobre ela.

-Nanda – Ishida estendeu uma mão na direção da menina, na intenção de consolá-la.

-Creio que não há outra alternativa. – Kisuke suspirou, sem demonstrar que tinha ouvido a pequena comoção atrás dele. – Mas irei precisar de tempo...

-Tempo pra quê? – Nanda e Uryuu perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ela sentada no chão com a mão entre os joelhos, e ele ajoelhado ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro, os dois muito confusos com a frase do mais velho entre eles.

-Vou abrir o seikaimon pra vocês. – Urahara fugiu a pergunta. – O Kurosaki-san vai precisar de ajuda. E a Tanaka-san pode ajudar a trazer a Inoue-san pra cá.

-Acho que vou precisar de uma coleira. – Uma gota escorreu pela testa da Tanaka.

-Ishida-san, cuide da Tanaka-san na Soul Society. – Kisuke disse soturnamente.

-Não precisava pedir. – O quincy disse sério, se levantando, trazendo Nanda com ele, a abraçando pelos ombros.

A estudante apenas olhou pra ele, corada por um instante. Depois, mirou o chão sorrindo discretamente.

O seikaimon foi aberto, e os dois adolescentes correram em direção a ele. Ao atravessá-lo, os dois prosseguiram a corrida, uma vez que não queriam saber de serem varridos no dangai.

-Tudo bem, Nanda? – Ele perguntou a uma certa altura para a garota ofegante.

-Tudo. – Ela assentiu. – Só estava pensando no tamanho dessa confusão, Ishida-san.

-Não. – Uryuu disse a cortando, fazendo a menina virar o rosto para encará-lo surpresa. – Uryuu. Me chame de Uryuu, Nanda.

-Tudo bem. – Nanda sorriu lindamente. – Uryuu.

~X~

Ichigo mal teve tempo de desligar a ligação e sentiu a reiatsu de um hollow. Estava indo incrivelmente rápido na direção onde Rukia e Renji deveriam estar conversando. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em pânico enquanto ele ia em rápidos shunpoos na direção do hollow.

-Não, a Rukia não. – Seu cenho se franziu, o ódio cintilou em seus olhos.

Ele parou, derrapando pelo solo de uma clareira no mesmo momento em que o hollow se adentrava nesta. Andava lentamente, por causa do tamanho desproporcional de seu corpo.

-Matar... Ru... kia... – Balbuciava de forma débil.

O Kurosaki cerrou o punho, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente. De forma rápida, ele tocou a mão no solo e desfez o kidou que ocultava sua zampakutou, e esta veio parar em suas mãos.

-Kuro... saki... Ichigo? – O hollow perguntou. – Pegar... você...

-Por que? – O ruivo apertou ainda mais a espada, tentando conter sua raiva. – Por que você quer matar a Rukia?

-Por que ele... ela... não sei... – O hollow parecia confuso. - ... mandou.

-Ela...? – Então Ichigo se viu inundado pela compreensão. Inoue estava na Soul Society. Tinha mandado matar Rukia.

Ele teve uma fração de segundo para ver e desviar do cero que o hollow lançou. E rápido, sem hesitar, ele avançou contra aquele que era uma prova física do risco que circundava sua morena. E em um minuto, ele ergueu zangetsu saltando, e em um corte preciso, pôs fim aquele hollow.

-Rukia... – Ichigo disse angustiado e preocupado, ocultando sua zampakutou novamente com kidou.

E instantes depois ele se lançou a floresta, em direção a baixinha, buscando ver com seus próprios olhos que ela estava segura.

~X~

-Agora tem que ficar pedindo permissão pra esse cara pra falar comigo? – Renji vociferava, andando de um lado pro outro.

-Eu não pedi permissão, Renji. Eu pedi licença pra falar com você em particular, é bem diferente. – Rukia disse com certa frieza e irritação.

-Com tanta gente por aí você tem logo que andar pra cima e pra baixo com esse daí? – Ele não parecia escutá-la.

-Não era você que reclamava que eu não tinha amigos? – A morena batia o pé, cruzando os braços. – Ichigo é meu amigo. E ele me ofereceu ajuda com zanjutsu em troca de eu estar ajudando ele com kidou. – Ela corou, e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – É você que está vendo coisas onde não tem.

-Por que você não tem amigas garotas? – O tatuado parou na frente dela, a fitando com seus olhos cheios de ciúmes. – Tem que ser esse daí que fica babando em cima de você?

-O Ichigo não fica babando em cima de mim! – Rukia corou ainda mais, descruzando os braços, apertando as duas mãos em punho. – Você o viu comigo pela primeira vez hoje!

-Eu ouvi umas garotas na biblioteca falando... – O Abarai praticamente berrava.

-E você vai ficar dando ouvidos a pessoas que você nem sabe o nome e nem vai ouvir a mim? – Os olhos azuis da morena se arregalaram indignados. – Não tem nada entre mim e o Ichigo. Se tivesse – O tom rosado nas bochechas dela se acentuou. – por que eu esconderia de você? Alias, por que eu tô te explicando isso? Acho que é algo que você devesse saber desde o principio.

-Ah bem... – Ele se desconcertara com aquela explosão. – Mas garotas devem ser amigas de garotas, e garotos amigos de garotos. – Completou pouco conclusivo.

-E a Hinamori é o que? – Ela disse com uma risada zombeteira.

Mas Rukia não contava com a reação do amigo. No inicio, Renji ficara estático, os olhos piscando confusos. E depois, um sorriso de pura alegria se espalhou no rosto dele.

-Rukia... – A voz dele denunciava sua euforia. – você está com ciúmes?

-Heim? – Foi a vez de Rukia piscar seus olhos de forma confusa, a boca aberta de surpresa.

-Boba! – O Abarai começou a rir. – Não precisa ter ciúmes.

-Do que está falando, Renji? – A morena começava a se irritar.

-E ainda faz amizade com o tal Kurosaki pra pagar na mesma moeda! – O ruivo ria de se acabar, tão imerso em sua alegria que nem escutava o que Rukia dizia.

-Não Renji, eu não fiz amizade com o Ichigo pra te fazer ciú... – Ela tentou explicar, mais sentiu sua voz sumir ao ser abraçada de surpresa por Renji.

Rukia ficou sem ação. Fora muito de repente. Porém... que mal tinha abraçá-lo de volta? Mas chegar a essa conclusão era fácil. Difícil era fazer seus braços a enlaçarem seu amigo. E sua paralisia piorou ao vê-lo se afastar um pouquinho e por uma das mãos fortes em seu queixo. Parte dela não estava surpresa. Durante toda a vida, esse lhe pareceu um caminho natural, visto seu carinho dedicado especialmente para aquele a sua frente. Antes de entrarem na academia, ela poderia até ter sorrido. Mas agora... havia algo bloqueando aquele caminho natural.

A mente de Rukia foi tomada pela lembrança de Ichigo.

O sorriso de Ichigo.

Os olhos de Ichigo.

O jeito de Ichigo.

Ichigo. Apenas Ichigo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma atitude, ou para aceitar ou repelir aquele beijo que estava para vir, ela sentiu algo que fez seu coração parar.

A reiatsu _dele_.

-Ichigo! – Ela se virou, se libertando dos braços de Renji em um segundo, e passando a encarar o Kurosaki que tinha estacado na entrada daquela clareira.

Ichigo sentia como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago. Todo o ar de seus pulmões tinham sumido. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados. Os lábios dele ainda estavam entreabertos, preparados para enunciar o nome de Rukia. A sua mão estava parcialmente estendida na direção dela.

Um instante depois, ela caiu ao lado do corpo, e o Kurosaki desviou o olhar para o chão, impedindo que seus olhos fossem vistos.

-O que faz aqui, bakaero? – Renji vociferou, cruzando os braços irritado e um pouco corado.

-O sinal está quase tocando. – Ichigo respondeu com a primeira desculpa que veio a sua cabeça, seu tom de voz não passava de um murmúrio. – Só vim avisar a Rukia que faltam cinco minutos.

E então ele voltou a erguer o olhar. E aquilo despedaçou o coração de Rukia. Tudo que havia nos olhos dele era tristeza. O desafio e a confiança, aquele calor reconfortante, haviam sumido. O ruivo esboçou um sorriso e se virou para ir embora.

-Ichigo! – A morena estendeu a mão na direção dele. – Espera!

Rukia correu na direção dele, escapando da mão de Renji, que tentou segurá-la. Mas Ichigo tinha sumido. Como ele se movera tão rápido? Aquilo não importava no momento. A única coisa que ela queria era encontrá-lo e explicar que não era nada daquilo, e que ele estava enganado.

-Ichigo! – Ela gritou mais uma vez ao encontrá-lo entre algumas árvores, numa área um tanto distante da academia.

-O que foi, Rukia? – Ele respondeu num tom calmo que não parecia ser dele.

-Escute, não é nada do que você está pensando e... – A morena se atropelava nas palavras, mas teve seus lábios colados por um dedo de Ichigo.

-Você não tem que me explicar nada. – O Kurosaki a olhou daquele jeito compreensivo que fazia seu coração esquentar e bater mais depressa. Mas não daquela vez. Não enquanto ele estava tão triste.

-Mas eu quero. – Rukia sussurrou afastando a mão de Ichigo com as suas duas, e permaneceu a segurando, como forma de não deixá-lo sair dali. – Renji é meu amigo de anos. Ele só está confundindo as coisas. Assim como ele confundiu o que existe entre mim e você.

Ichigo encarou aqueles olhos azuis tão agoniados. A verdade era estampada neles. E seu coração, que antes havia parado de bater, agora praticamente voava com a esperança. Ela se preocupara em vir lhe explicar, não é? Então... ela não sentia simples amizade por ele. Mesmo que ela não soubesse ou quisesse admitir.

-Acredito em você. – Ele sorriu sossegado.

-Mesmo? – A face dela se iluminou de alegria. E depois, virando seu olhar pro lado, voltou a falar. – Por que saiu daquele jeito, ficando tão triste?

-Sim, mesmo. Eu acredito em você. – O Kurosaki fugiu a segunda pergunta.

-Fácil assim? – Rukia voltou a olhar para ele, a felicidade estampada em seu rosto delicado.

-Acho que o quanto mais rápido eu acreditar, menos chances há de você quebrar minha mão. – Ichigo olhou sugestivo para o jeito que ela apertava seus dedos.

-Desculpe. – Rukia recolheu suas mãos sem jeito.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, sorrindo. Mas algo fez Rukia fechar o cenho, em estranhamento. Por um segundo que pareceu uma eternidade, Ichigo deixou seu olhar se perder por cima da cabeça dela, os olhos tomados em pânico. Porém, antes que ela pudesse se virar e ver o que assustara o ruivo, ela sentiu a mão dele em seu braço, a puxando para trás dele.

Tudo fora muito rápido. Ela só escutara o som de algo sendo perfurando, algum liquido caindo no chão e um gemido baixo de dor. Tudo passava como um borrão por seus olhos.

E ela quis que continuasse assim.

Por que quando seus olhos voltaram a focalizar alguma imagem, foi aquela que possivelmente viria povoar seus mais terríveis pesadelos.

-ICHIGO!

**- Fim do Capítulo 08 –**

_Oi gente! Espero que estejam todos bem e que curtam esse cap, que como prometido, aumentou de tamanho! XD Mas então, façam suas apostas sobre o que aconteceu :]_

_Desculpem a demora para atualizar. A maldita escola atola minha vida. Se alguém quiser homenagear os atentados de onze de setembro jogando um avião nela, me avisem para eu colocar uma cadeira lá na frente e assistir de camarote 8D_

_E também estou tendo problemas com a minha internet. Desde já quero agradecer a Mi Yuuki x por postar pra mim. Eu envio o cap pra ela pelo e-mail do celular ^^b_

_Agradecimentos a quem deixou review: _**NandaKuchiki, Luud-chan, JJDani, Mi Yuuki x, Pamila, yasmiin, Carlavictorique e Tsuki Yume!**

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Memories**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 09 –**

-ICHIGO!

Rukia só queria que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. E que logo ela acordasse, com os gritos das crianças correndo pelo casebre de rukongai, brincando, desprezando os riscos que corriam naquele lugar.

Os olhos azuis se mantinham arregalados em pânico, com a cena a sua frente.

Ichigo se interpunha entre ela e um hollow de aparência grotesca, alto e realmente magro. Suas garras se alongavam, e perfuravam o tórax e abdômen do Kurosaki. O sangue escorria, pingando no chão impetuosamente, sem pausa. Como uma tempestade. As feições dele estavam contorcidas de dor. Uma das mãos segurava a katana de treinamento com força, e a outra insistia em manter Rukia trás dele.

Lentamente, o hollow recolheu suas garras, e Ichigo, gemendo de dor, caiu sobre um de seus joelhos.

-Ichigo! – A morena o aparou.

-Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, seus olhos castanhos varrendo o corpo da baixinha, se certificando que ela não tinha sofrido um arranhão.

-Preocupe-se com si mesmo, idiota! – Foi a resposta, enquanto ela tentava ignorar o olhar de alivio dele ao vê-la sã e salva.

O hollow soltou um grito sanguinário, sua língua passeou por seus lábios, prevendo o sabor daquelas almas. Tinha recebido ordem de apenas matar a garota e levar o outro, mas com certeza aquela criatura que parecia uma humana não se importaria de ele provar um pouquinho daquela reiatsu grandiosa que emanava do jovem de cabelos laranjas.

Ichigo se pôs de pé com certa dificuldade, irritado consigo mesmo. Tudo bem que nunca fora grande coisa em sentir reiatsu, mas chegar ao ponto de deixar um hollow chegar tão perto, beirava a incompetência. Se ele tivesse demorado mais um segundo, aquelas feridas agora estariam em Rukia. E ele nunca se perdoaria.

O Kurosaki lançou um olhar preocupado a jovem que ainda estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, completamente surpresa por ele ainda conseguir se mexer, com todos aqueles machucados. Os olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos, apreensivos por causa da imprudência que ele estava prestes a cometer. Então... Ichigo sorriu. E por um segundo, todas as preocupações foram varridas do coração da morena.

-Não se preocupe, Rukia. – Ele sussurrou. – Pode deixar tudo por minha conta.

-Ichigo... – Foi a resposta.

E no instante seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.

A morena se pôs de pé, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos demonstrando que não acreditavam no que viam. Como Ichigo conseguira chegar perto do hollow tão rápido? Era impossível!

Mas lá estava ele, bloqueando as garras do hollow com a Katana.

O hollow abriu a boca, e no centro desta, um cero começou a se formar. O cenho do Kurosaki se fechou, e com dificuldade, ele repeliu aquelas garras ameaçadoras e desviou daquele ataque no último instante.

-Rukia! – Ele gritou se virando para a morena. – Sai daqui AGORA!

-E te deixar sozinho? – Rukia gritou de volta, indignada.

Ichigo não teve como retrucar. As garras do hollow logo vinham em sua direção, e ele teve que desviar, observando elas se fincarem e saírem do solo, buscando se cravar em seu corpo, e serem banhadas por seu sangue.

Sangue que se esvaia em uma velocidade espantosa. O Kurosaki parou ofegante, segurando a espada com firmeza a sua frente, sua vista ficando embaçada. Mas ele se esforçava para se manter lúcido. Não podia perder. Não tinha essa opção.

A reiatsu que ele usara no treino de kidou tanto nas aulas daquela manhã, tanto treinando com Rukia, lhe fazia falta naquele momento. Ichigo estava debilitado.

Em um sonido, o hollow se pôs na frente do Kurosaki, tentando acertá-lo, sendo bloqueado pela katana do shinigami daiko. Mas o que Ichigo percebeu tardiamente foi a garra contornando-o, mirando suas costas, em um ponto onde seu coração precisamente batia.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram vendo aquele golpe mortal vindo em sua direção, e ele não podia bloqueá-lo...

-Bakudou nº8: Seki! – Um escudo surgiu o protegendo.

O hollow se virou, rugindo para Rukia. O ódio era a única coisa visível em seus olhos âmbares naquele mar negro. Ele abriu a boca, e um cero começou a se formar. Ichigo se desesperou.

E o cero foi lançado contra a pequena aprendiz de shinigami.

O Kurosaki nunca saberia como fez o que fez, mas isso não importava. Apenas o que importava era a morena segura em seus braços. Sem um arranhão. Ele não se importava com a enorme queimadura que o cero lhe causara. Nem a enorme quantidade de sangue que ele perdera, e que agora escorria por seus lábios. Nada disso importava. Não com ela segura.

-Ichi... go... – Rukia balbuciou, totalmente em choque enquanto ele a mantinha o colo.

A morena deixou que o pânico lhe invadisse, sem se importar. A única coisa com que ela se importava era a com o ruivo, que cuidadosamente lhe colocava no chão, uma vez que ele mal conseguia se manter em pé. Os olhos azuis marejaram, enquanto ele caia de joelhos aos seus pés, incapaz de se manter consciente. Talvez até incapaz de se manter vivo.

A morena o amparou antes que ele tombasse pra frente, o abraçando de forma protetora. Seus olhos varreram a clareira, em busca do local onde o hollow que os atacara estava. Ou melhor, devia estar. Por que naquele lugar só haviam cinzas sendo levadas pelo vento, enquanto a katana jazia no chão.

Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada. Não podia ficar ali a céu aberto. E se o hollow tivesse ido em busca de ajuda? Com certa dificuldade, ela arrastou Ichigo pela floresta, tendo cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais. Fora uma caminhada lenta. Quando ela finalmente encontrara uma gruta, o céu já exibia os tons alaranjados do pôr do sol.

~X~

-Uryuu! – Nanda exclamou, chamando a atenção do quincy enquanto eles corriam por entre algumas arvores. – Sentiu isso?

-Senti. – Ishida confirmou. – Kurosaki está com problemas. – E correu mais apressadamente.

-Ei, calma! – A Tanaka pediu tentando acompanhá-lo. – Eu não faço o gênero esportista, sabia?

~X~

Rukia acariciava os fios rebeldes. Em seus olhos a expressão era toda a angustia que sentia por vê-lo daquela maneira. Tão machucado. Por causa dela. Por proteger a ela.

-Idiota. Por que faz isso por mim? – Ela perguntou com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de porcelana, que ela não hesitou em secar, um pouco assustada. Não era do tipo que chorava fácil.

Mas aquela não era uma situação fácil. Ichigo estava ferido no seu colo. O sangue dele encharcava seu uniforme. A morena se esforçava para curá-lo com kidou, mas o ferimento era muito grande e profundo. Pelo menos o sangue estava estancando. Por outro lado, ela sentia a testa dele ficando mais quente sob seus dedos.

-Ichigo... – Ela chamou, como se apenas aquilo fosse fazê-lo levantar e sorrir daquele jeito zombeteiro, cheio de desafio e confiança.

-Rukia... – Ele suspirou com a voz entrecortada, cada sílaba lhe custava um enorme esforço.

-Calma, não se esforce, eu estou aqui. – A morena se apressou em dizer.

-Não... Ele vai... levar embora. – O Kurosaki se contorceu e ela teve certa dificuldade em contê-lo. – O maldito... Renji... Ele vai te manter longe de mim...

-Não, ele não vai. – Rukia tentava acalmar o jovem delirante. – Você é meu amigo...

-Eu não quero... que você desapareça – Ichigo se debateu desesperado, quase se levantando. O que o impediu foi as mãozinhas delicadas que o puxaram.

Rukia o abraçou, o deixando em seu colo, as lágrimas em seus olhos azuis enquanto via aqueles olhos castanhos, antes cheios de calor, agora vagos pelo delírio, entreabertos, sem forças. E Rukia não fazia idéia do que fazer para curá-lo. O medo de perdê-lo veio forte, sufocante.

-Eu não vou desaparecer... – Ela prometeu.

-Não, eu não vou deixar... – Ichigo fechou os olhos, a face vermelha pela febre. Lentamente ele se virou e a abraçou pela cintura. – Eu não vou deixar que te tirem de mim... Não vai acontecer... Só se você... quiser...

-Eu sempre vou te querer perto de mim. – Rukia hesitou, a mão a centímetros dos cabelos laranja, a vergonha de fazer aquele carinho com ele quase consciente lhe deixando em dúvida. Mas aos poucos, ela mergulhou sua mão delicada entre os fios rebeldes.

O Kurosaki começou a tremer, a febre ficava mais forte. O abraço dele ficou mais forte. Ichigo tinha perdido a noção de onde estava. Sua mente estava quase vazia. A única coisa que ainda existia era Rukia. E ele tinha que protegê-la. E ele não podia falhar de novo.

Não podia falhar como quando Byakuya a levara.

Não podia falhar como quando Grimmjow a ferira.

Não podia falhar como quando Ulquiorra o impediu de ir socorrê-la.

E não podia falhar como quando Inoue, aquela que um dia ele considerara uma nakama, apunhalara a shinigami pelas costas.

-Eu vou proteger... Rukia... – Ele sussurrou. – Te... proteger... De tudo... Nunca mais eu vou deixar... machucar... você...

E deixando Rukia confusa, ele mergulhou na escuridão da inconsciência.

~X~

Nanda parou de correr apoiando-se em uma árvore com as mãos nos joelhos enquanto ofegava fortemente. Não demorou muito para que Ishida notasse a pausa da menina, e preocupado, viesse até ela.

-O que foi?

-Não fui feita pra isso. – Ela tirou os óculos e secou a testa molhada de suor com o punho. – Já disse que não faço o tipo esportiva. Pode ir na frente. Numa luta, eu não poderia ajudar mesmo.

-Quer que eu te deixe sozinha? – Ele perguntou embasbacado.

-Logo eu te alcanço. – A garota explicou. – Preciso me recuperar. Minhas pernas vão ficar doloridas por dias... – Acrescentou quase chorosa.

-Pedido... NEGADO! – O quincy praticamente berrou durante o movimento rápido de puxar a garota e jogá-la por cima do ombro. – Eu carrego você.

-Me nego! – Nanda respondeu muito corada. – Eu sou pesada, você não pode sair me carregando assim!

-Que tipo de cara eu seria se eu deixasse você sozinha numa floresta da Soul Society? Nem eu sei o que pode ter por aí. – Respondeu em um sussurro. – Deixar você sozinha está fora de questão. Não torne a repetir um pedido absurdo desses.

-Uryuu... – A Tanaka estava surpresa. – Desculpe.

-Vamos, o Kurosaki e a Kuchiki-san não estão longe daqui.

~X~

Rukia tinha conseguido fechar o corte mais profundo nas costas do Kurosaki, a custo de praticamente toda a sua reiatsu. A noite já havia caído.

-Espero que o Renji não fique muito preocupado. – Murmurou para si mesma enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Ichigo, que ainda estava desacordado.

O som de passos na grama a alarmou. Inconscientemente, apertou ainda mais o nakama contra si, em um abraço protetor. Quem seria?

-Ah, encontrei! – Uma voz masculina soou do lado de fora. – Ele e a Kuchi... AI! – Ele se interrompeu gemendo. – Já entendi, não precisava bater tão forte!

Então uma dupla no mínimo estranha entrou na caverna, trazendo uma espécie de tocha de fogo.

-Quem são... vocês? – Rukia perguntou hesitante.

-Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu com o Kurosaki-san? – A garota perguntou alarmada, se ajoelhando ao lado de Rukia e Ichigo.

-Somos amigos dele. – O garoto respondeu juntando alguns galhos e pedaços de madeira que estavam largados por ali. – Sou Ishida Uryuu, e ela é Tanaka Nanda.

-A...migos? – Rukia disse inocentemente confusa. – Ele nunca me falou de vocês...

-Pois é, é a vida. – Nanda suspirou pesadamente. – Em compensação temos que surrá-lo pra ele calar a boca e parar de falar de você, Rukia-san.

-Como sabe meu nome? – A morena se surpreendeu.

-Querida, de tanto ouvir falar de você, acho que te conheço melhor do que você mesma. – Nanda piscou um olho marotamente.

-O que houve com ele? – Ishida se aproximou pra ver as feridas do amigo.

-Ataque de hollow. – Rukia voltou a atenção para o jovem desacordado em seus braços.

-Certo... – Uryuu suspirou. "Eu deveria ter imaginado." Acrescentou em pensamento. – Se as duas derem licença, eu vou fazer os curativos.

-Tudo bem... – A morena disse preocupada enquanto observava Ishida tirar Ichigo do colo dela com certa dificuldade e deitá-lo no chão para fazer curativos nos braços e no rosto do ruivo.

-Rukia-san – A Tanaka tocou-a no ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem. O Kurosaki-san é bem resistente. Se acalme, tá?

-Ok. – Rukia sorriu e mirou seus joelhos. Então, repentinamente o sorriso sumiu e em sua face surgiu uma coloração avermelhada. – Tanaka-san... você disse que ele fala de mim?

-Tanto que chega a irritar. – Nanda sorriu inocentemente. Inocentemente demais.

Rukia apenas corou ainda mais intensamente.

~X~

-Ele ainda não acordou... – Rukia disse preocupada. A noite já havia acabado e o dia amanhecia.

-É verdade. – Ishida suspirou. – Eu volto logo. – E saiu.

-Minha avó dizia que tudo pode se curar com uma boa noite de sono. – Nanda deu de ombros. – E acreditem, as avós sabem tudo!

-Mas ele está assim desde o por do sol de ontem! – A aprendiz de shinigami decididamente estava em pânico.

-Relaxa... – A Tanaka se espreguiçou. – Se o Uryuu saiu, quer dizer que ele foi procurar alguma coisa pra ajudar ele a acordar. – Disse sorrindo calma.

-Seu namorado é mesmo bom assim? – Rukia perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É, ele tem noções de medi... COMO ASSIM NAMORADO? – Nanda se pôs de pé em instantes, com os olhos arregalados de susto.

-Vocês se chamam pelo primeiro nome e tudo... – A morena deu de ombros inocente.

-Não, não é nada disso que você tá pensando. – Nanda agitava as mãos em negação com tal energia que a única reação de Rukia foi uma gota escorrendo por sua nuca.

-Muito bem! – A voz de Ishida veio da entrada. – Se isso não acordá-lo, podemos confirmar que o Kurosaki está em coma. – E andando em passos firmes, dirigiu-se até onde Ichigo estava e sem hesitar, derramou todo o conteúdo de seu cantil de água em cima do pobre Kurosaki.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARREEEEE! – Ichigo se sentou em um milésimo de segundo. – Mas que merda é essa? – E finalmente viu Ishida em pé ao seu lado. – Ishida? O que faz aqui?

-Vim concertar as besteiras que você faz, como sempre. – Uryuu disse ajustando os óculos.

-Acho melhor você se secar, Kurosaki-san, ou vai pegar uma pneumonia ou algo do tipo. – Nanda disse acenando para o ruivo.

-Trouxe até a Tanaka-san? Só falta o Urahara-san ter vindo também. – Ichigo disse se pondo de pé.

-Não, ele não veio. Ficou em casa, e não posso dizer que ele está errado. – Tanaka disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e cruzando os braços.

-E você, Rukia, está tudo bem? – O Kurosaki voltou sua atenção a única que realmente importava. – Não se machucou?

-Seu... Idiota! – E Rukia acertou um belo soco de direita no rosto do Kurosaki. – Que idéia foi aquela? Você podia ter morrido, sabia?

-Uryuu, não seria melhor dizer a ela que se ela ficar espancando ele, há o risco das feridas abrirem? – A Tanaka perguntou ao quincy preocupada.

-Não, eu já tinha previsto isso, então fiz uma sutura bem reforçada. – Uryuu cruzou os braços despreocupado, enquanto observava Ichigo tentando desviar dos golpes da baixinha enquanto pedia desculpas. – Vamos lá fora, a qualquer momento ela vai começar a jogar coisas nele.

-Casal animado. – Foi o último comentário risonho da Tanaka antes de seguir o quincy.

~X~

-COMO PODE TER DADO ERRADO? – O hollow que possuíra o corpo de Inoue rugiu, socando uma árvore. – Eu não tinha nada que ter mandado um incompetente qualquer fazer esse servicinho.

Respirou fundo por alguns instantes e então, com uma habilidade que a estudante nunca teria se não estivesse possuída, escalou a arvore até chegar a seu topo, onde poderia observar a Academia Shinigami.

-A partir de agora, farei tudo pessoalmente.

**- Fim do Capítulo 09 –**

_Oi gente! Quanto tempo, não é? Mil perdões pelo hiato. Não tava atravessando uma fase legal da minha vida. E agora estou em ano de vestibular, então estou com pouco tempo pra ficar no pc. Mas eu vou terminar essa fic NESSE semestre. Prometi pra mim mesma. Não posso falar o mesmo dos meus outros projetos em andamento. _**Projeto Kuchiki**_ tem um enredo complexo, que eu não posso escrever com pressa, senão vai ficar muito furo._

_Mas logo estarei lançando uma coletânea de Song-fics. Serão de vários casais de Bleach, e só terão músicas da Taylor Swift, minha cantora favorita. Talvez eu não tenha o direito de pedir isso, mas gostaria que conferissem quando eu lançar, mesmo se não curtirem a cantora. É só não falarem mal dela que a amizade continua :D_

_Agradecimentos a quem comentou no capítulo anterior: _**Carlavictorique, ****Luud-chan****, ****Paulo23****, ****Tsuki Yume, ****Nanda Kuchiki****, ****Mi Yuuki x****, ****Pamila, ****Mitsuki-mikki****, ****Sazy Cherry**** e ****Fe Neac****.**

_Beijos e até a próxima!_

_Ps.: reviews anônimas são permitidas ;)_


	10. Aviso

Oi pessoas! Como vai essa força?

Bem, resolvi que tava na hora de eu mostrar minha fuça aqui de novo e por minha carinha a tapa e me explicar por esse sumiço.

Não pretendia deixar minhas fics assim, no esquecimento. Sério, eu vivo pensando nelas!

Eu amo escrever, mais do que tudo. Mais do que comer. E quem me conhece sabe a força dessa afirmação. Tudo bem, sem mais piadas.

Mas esse ano eu estou no último ano do ensino médio, ano de vestibular. Minha rotina tem sido dar conta do dever de casa (que é muito) pela manhã, escola a tarde e pré-vestibular a noite. Como mudei de escola, esse primeiro semestre foi ainda mais complicado, por que tive que me adaptar ao regimento do colégio, que é quase militar. Maldita diretora psicopata.

Mas eu tenho algumas coisas escritas tanto pra **Eternal Memories** quanto pra **Projeto Kuchiki**. Só que pra mim, está sendo impossível escrever as duas. Então vou me dedicar mais a **Eternal Memories**, que está mais próxima do fim. E assim que eu finalizá-la, vou acabar Projeto Kuchiki. Vou retirar de PK um monte de coisa desnecessária, deixar o enredo mais enxuto e ver se termino a fic com 5 capítulos. Me sinto triste por ter que acabar assim uma fic que era pra ter quase trinta capítulos em sua totalidade.

Mas como sabem, fanfics não tem fins lucrativos, e eu preciso estudar pra me formar e ser alguém na vida.

E pra deixar vocês felizes (ou não) duas notícias:

Primeira: Estou iniciando um projeto de uma fic com fichas! Isso é algo que eu sempre quis fazer, então por que não? Estarei postando a ficha de inscrição nesta semana, e irei planejar o projeto nessas férias. Que serão curtas, já que eu estudo em uma escola do estado e a diretora é obcecada em continuar no TOP 10 de melhores escolas públicas.

Segunda: Há uma alta possibilidade de até o fim do ano eu estar lançando um livro! Esse sempre foi um sonho meu, e eu estou pirando! Talvez as minhas fics demorem um pouco por que no meu tempo livre eu estou trabalhando no livro, mas eu do meu jeito. Só queria compartilhar essa informação com todos! *_*

Bem, é isso. Espero que não me odeiem.

Mas sei que vão querer me matar por que abriram isso aqui pensando que era um capítulo novo. Eu também me consumo em raiva quando fazem isso comigo.

Beijos!


End file.
